Legend Of Zane: The Dark Master
by Foowd
Summary: Zane Andrews and Kevin Naton received a questionable game in the mail, which turned out to really be an evil ploy by Malefor to hijack Zane's body to use for his twisted revenge on Spyro. Now it's a race against the clock to save Zane's soul from the dark master himself! Will Zane get his body back to normal? Or will the Dark Master take full control?
1. It's In The Game

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey there! And welcome to my new story, I have to be honest here guys, I had a hell of a time coming up with a new idea for you good folks. I had no clue where this one came from, but it's something I thought would make an interesting tale.**

**Spyro the Dragon is © Activision, not me, I'm just a dumb fan who likes writing stories about it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: It's In The Game<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever had something really wild happen to you? Something no one else would ever believe happened but you knew it did? Well, I sure did...<p>

Let me start at the beginning. My name is Zane Andrews, I'm about 18 years old, fresh outta high school, I had hair that was very black and very out of control. Kevin always says I look like the lead singer of a screamo band. It's not my fault, this hair refuses to be tamed. Besides, it makes me stand out. My wardrobe usually consists of a black and purple stripped hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. I've had the term "slacker" thrown at me from time to time, mostly due to my love for video games and relaxed while somewhat lazy demeanor,. Maybe they're right, maybe not, I really don't care.

Kevin Naton on the other hand, he was the exact opposite, he was athletic, somewhat high strung, and a guy who was on top of almost everything. He had black hair too, but his was shorter and more tame than my wild hedgehog hair, it kinda resembled a mullet almost. He wore a black t-shirt with a red heart with blue wings printed on it, a blue undershirt, blue jeans, and black and blue sneakers.

Kevin was a bit of a gamer too, but he wasn't just an ordinary gamer, no sir, he had a strange fascination with bootlegs and ROM hacks. He had a whole book shelf chuck full of bootleg games for various systems and fifty different boot disks for each one of the CD consoles. That is if he didn't already have a modded version of said console. I never understood it myself, it's not like they were that much different from the legit copies. But I guess we all have our hobbies right?

Well this little addiction of Kevin's would land us in the most bizarre adventure we ever had. And it all started with a package...

I had just got up, I was clad only in a Rise Against t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Me and Kevin had been living in this apartment since we graduated high school, it wasn't much, but it was home. But I digress, when I got out of the apartment to get the mail I noticed a brown package sitting right there in front of the door. I picked it up, figuring it was yet another piece of sketchy gaming equipment Kevin had snagged off Ebay.

I know it's wrong of me to open this since it's not for me, but I'm sure Kevin wouldn't mind if I had a peek. So I tore the brown paper off the package and inside was exactly what I was expecting, another bootleg game. God doesn't he have enough? The game was apparently supposed to be a Spyro game, which one I couldn't tell you because it just said "Spyro" on it in purple sharpie. How come these bootleggers never get creative with these things? They just write the name on the disk and that's it. Whatever...

Kevin then came out of his own room. "Hey Zane, what's that?" He asked me groggily, rubbing his eyes. He was clad in his usual t-shirt I described earlier, but he now had a pair of blue and black plaid pajama pants on.

I showed him the game. "Another bootleg Kev? I'm starting to think we need to have an intervention." I teased, however oddly enough Kevin looked surprised and confused by the bootleg.

He snatched it from my hand to get a closer look. "I didn't order this..." He stated, puzzled by the game he held in his hands.

I gave him a skeptical look, "Nice try dude, if you're gonna have an addiction you can at least own up to it, or come up with a better lie." I said, who did he think he was fooling? Who else in this apartment ordered fake games off the internet?

However Kevin seemed committed to his story. "I'm not lying man, I never ordered this thing." Kevin insisted.

I shook my head. "Then why did it appear in front of our door dude?" I asked him, still not convinced.

Kevin shook his head. "Maybe I did and I just forgot, I dunno..." Kevin theorized before going over to the TV. Which looked like it was on life support with all the wires connected to it. Each one with a game machine on the end.

I followed him. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

Kevin turned to face me. "I'm going to play it nitwit, that **is** what it's for you know." Kevin answered as he placed the disk in his modded PS2. "You sure **you** didn't order this hedgehog hair? We both know Spyro's your secret shame." Kevin teased me.

He just had to bring it there didn't he? Yeah I liked Spyro, I've liked him since I played the first one on the PlayStation. In fact it was him that gave me my love for dragons in the first place, but I never ordered no bootleg, why would I? I already have 90% of his games, all legit copies by the way. "Dude Spyro may be **my** thing, but bootleg games are **yours**." I retorted.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and put the game in. "Doesn't even say which one it is, god I hate it when bootleggers get lazy like this..." Kevin complained. I had to agree, it would have been nice to know **which** Spyro game this was. "Spyro 3 perhaps?" I guessed, don't know why I went to three, it was one of the only ones I didn't have, yet, so maybe that's why?

Kevin groaned. "God I hope not, that game is notorious for being cruel to bootleggers." Kevin replied, well yeah, that was true, I had seen videos of what that game does when it finds out you aren't playing legit. Kevin turned the game on, it took a few minutes to boot up, but suddenly a little picture of Spyro appeared on the screen and I instantly knew which game it was. "It's Legend of Spyro dude." I explained.

Kevin gave another groan. "God dammit, I hate the legend series, it's so linear and combat heavy... And Sparx is such an annoying little dink in this... I liked it better when he was silent." Kevin whined. As far as Spyro goes, Kevin was in the "Spyro hasn't been good since the PS1" camp.

I didn't mind the Legend Series that much, I thought the story was cool, the design of the dragons were pretty sick in my opinion, especially the guardians. But then again, I liked just about any game you threw at me, Kevin took a lot more to please when it came to games. But whatever, I had a small laugh. "Dude you're just miffed because Cynder kicked your ass like 30 times." I said, I couldn't resist getting in that cheap shot. "Dude shut up! She was a cheap bitch and you know it! Her and that f**king tail!" Kevin snapped back.

However we stopped when the title screen came up, something was very wrong here, the text, logos, and music were fine, but the backdrop wasn't. Instead of Spyro's egg floating in the river as it should have been. It was instead an extreme close up of a yellow eye with a slitted pupil. I recognized it from somewhere but I didn't know where...

Kevin selected "New Game" the screen went black instantly. After a while it had seemed the game crashed. "Figures." Kevin said slightly annoyed. He put the controller down and walked off. "Dude aren't you gonna turn it off first?" I called out to him but he was already gone as I heard the bathroom door close.

I went to turn it off for him but suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared on screen. So suddenly in fact that it caused me to jump. The pair of eyes just stared into mine, what the hell kind of game was this? It was almost like the eyes were examining me. "Yes... you'll do." a voice said.

Suddenly a dragon shaped shadow came out of the TV! Like something out of a horror movie! Before I could react it went right into my chest, like a ghost phasing through a wall. My heart was beating a mile a minute. What the hell was that? Was I just seeing things? Yeah... yeah that had to be it, just my mind playing tricks. However, what appeared on screen kinda made me question that theory, it was just plane text, but what it said... it was unnerving.

"_Three years, three years I've waited... plotted my revenge, but now thanks to you, the Dark Master is reborn..."_

What the hell did it mean by that? Another bit of text appeared below it. It only made me feel worse.

"_Soon, Zane Andrews will be no more, only Malefor will remain!"_

It knew my name... that... that was messed up. Suddenly I felt a surge of pain erupt through my body, I cried out as I fell to the floor. The apartment began to shake and rattle violently, Kevin came rushing out of the bathroom. "ZANE?! ZANE! Dude you okay? What's happening?!" Kevin asked me as he rushed to my aid.

I was wheezing, I could taste my own blood rushing to my mouth as I felt my body shift and convulse. The pain was immense, unbearable even. I gave out, losing consciousness from whatever it was that was happening to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, my body felt very wrong for some reason, like it wasn't really my own. I tried to stand up but I fell right on my back, hitting the floor with a thud. I tried again but was only met with the same result. I then noticed my arm was now a dark, pale purple. I screamed, trust me you would too if you found one of your limbs had suddenly changed color. I then noticed my hand wasn't a hand anymore, it was a paw, complete with several sharp claws.<p>

I looked around the apartment, everything was where it had been before, except, were was Kevin? Well I got my answer when I saw Kevin come back into the room, a panicked expression on his face as he frantically dialed 911 on his cell phone. "Dammit! Why don't I have any reception?!" Kevin cursed.

Kevin then stopped cold when he saw me. "Z...Zane?!" He questioned. I knew at this point my appearance had drastically changed so I wasn't surprised at his reaction, but I had no clue **what** I was exactly.

I stumbled towards him, walking on four legs wasn't as easy as you'd think it'd be. "Kevin.. what... what happened to me?!" I asked him, unable to hide my fear even slightly.

Kevin looked me over, sharing my panic. "Dude, you're a dragon!" Kevin told me. Am I nuts? Or did Kevin just say I was a **dragon? **I... I can't be a dragon! They aren't even real! I rushed to the bathroom as best as I could with my knew anatomy. I looked into the mirror and... Kevin was right... I was a dragon.

Not only that, but I kinda looked like Malefor... I had his yellow reptilian eyes, his horns, his colors, the only remnants of me was my hair. Which looked more solid than it used to, almost like it was made of rubber. "Oh god oh god!" I repeated, what the hell am I going to do? I can't live the rest of my life looking like a video game villain! I'd be captured by the military and shipped off to Area 51 to be dissected!

I suddenly got a headache, I clutched my head as the pain increased, it was like some asshole was driving a pike through my eyeball. I looked up at the mirror to see Malefor sitting right behind me with the biggest sh**eating grin on his face. "I admit, it's not much, but in my position I can't be picky." He said as if this wasn't messed up at all.

I turned around only to see no one there. I chanced a look at the mirror again, he was still there. "Confused? I suppose you would be, allow me to explain, I'm taking over your body. My old one was trapped by that infernal Spyro and I needed a new one. That disk was a creation of one of my followers, foolish creatures who actually worshiped me as some kind of god." Malefor said with a laugh. "They managed to store my spirit onto it, and transferred it to a world out of reach of the ancestors. So that I could choose a creature to transfer into. You might as well say your goodbyes now human, for soon this body will be under **my** control." Malefor added before vanishing into nothing.

Oh god! What am I going to do?! I have a video game villain inside my brain and he's gonna hijack my body like it's a new car! I ripped the bathroom door open where Kevin was waiting for me. "Dude Malefor's inside my brain!" I explained to him.

Kevin had the same reaction any rational human being would have at this. A "not sure if serious" kind of look. "That game, it had his spirit on it or something and now he's gonna hijack my body! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him violently.

"What do you want me to do about it?! Perform an exorcism?! Call the Ghost Busters?!" Kevin said breaking free from my grip. I was still in full on panic mode. How could I not be?! I was about to lose my body to a guy who's voice was so distorted people needed subtitles to understand what the hell he was saying! I'm so screwed...

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door, me and Kevin looked at each other, Kevin then in one motion scooped up a blanket and threw it over my head. "DUDE!" I objected.

I couldn't see a thing, but I knew Kevin had begun to move towards the door. "Sorry man, but I can't have anyone seeing you like that." Kevin said...

* * *

><p>Man, wasn't this a weird day, I kept expecting to wake up any second, how Zane wound up becoming a dragon would forever remain a mystery, I didn't buy his "possessed by Malefor" story, who would? The old Dark Master had a lot of being fictional clogging his schedule. However I began to rethink that when I opened the door to see a group of what could only be described as a bunch of wolves in druid robes. Okaaaay... I also noticed that instead of the stairway that was supposed to be outside our apartment, we were in a forest. Okay... I'm never eating gas station burritos EVER again!<p>

The wolf monks said nothing, just standing there, being creepy, and fuzzy. "C...can I help you?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted the answer. One of the druids lifted his head, his golden eyes now visible from under his hood. "We've come for our master." He said in a raspy voice.

I blinked. "Riiiiight... I hate to uh... burst your bubble there Fido, but your master is in another castle. It's just me here so why don't you and your friends just go on your way to do... wolf things..." I said hoping they'd buy it.

They didn't, not even for a second, I could see it on their faces, they knew I was full of it. "You would not be here if he was not inside. You will allow us entry, or we shall force our way in!" The wolf demanded. Oh crap what do I do? I can't give Zane to these wackjobs! Who knows what they'll do to the poor guy! So like a moron I decided to slam the door right in their faces. Smooth as ice Kevin, smooth as ice.

I rushed over to Zane, removing the blanket from its place. "What's going on? Who was that?" Zane asked me as I did this, I rushed over to the window and opened it.

I could hear the wolves banging on the door trying to get inside. "You're new fans. And they aren't taking no for an answer." I told him before ushering Zane towards the window. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" Zane yelled as I did this.

I pushed him out the window, he hit the grassy ground with a thud, I went to climb out myself when the door flew open and the wolves came pouring in. It was like something out of a zombie movie or something! I hopped out of the window. The wolves yelling in disapproval.

Me and Zane both ran as fast as we could, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I did know one thing, I'm never buying bootleg games **again**!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What waits for our intrepid heroes outside their apartment? And who were those wolf druids? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Spyro

**Chapter 2: Spyro**

* * *

><p>We finally managed to escape from the wolf druids, good thing too, I don't even want to think about what those guys wanted with me. I had a feeling those were the "followers" Malefor was talking about earlier.<p>

However now we had a new problem, we were lost. I had no clue where we were, or even how our apartment had managed to teleport to a forest in the first place. This only adding more to my already massive amount of panic.

I wasn't going to sugar coat it, I was screwed, there was no way in hell I was gonna get Malefor out of my body, and I doubted he would be willing to go either. "Would you relax? You're making **me** nervous." Kevin piped in.

I looked up at him. "Relax?! How can I relax when not only are we lost in the middle of the woods, but that I'm about to lose my body to an evil dragon!" I snapped at him. I could still feel Malefor's presence inside me, it was a very uncomfortable feeling to put it nicely. It was this unshakable feeling of... wrong that just sat there in the pit of my stomach.

Kevin sighed. "We'll figure this out Zane, don't worry." Kevin said trying to reassure me. I wanted to believe him more than anything, but I had no clue **how** we'd do it. Maybe we could find a priest and have him perform an exorcism? "Whoa... check this thing out." Kevin said suddenly.

I looked up to see that Kevin had happened upon a cluster of glowing crystals. "Look at the size of this sucker! Man if only I could get it out, we'd never have to pay rent again!" Kevin said, hovering around the crystal like it was a check for a million dollars. However I knew exactly what these were, they were spirit gems. I suddenly felt the unshakable urge to smash them.

So I did, it was like I was on auto pilot or something as I brought my horns down onto the gem, smashing it like it was made of sugar glass. Kevin was floored by this. "Dude! What did you do that for?!" Kevin asked me.

I blinked. "It was a spirit gem, in the games you smash them to regain your health and element power." I explained. Funnily enough I felt a surge of energy rush through me as my body absorbed the chunks of crystal I had just smashed.

Hold up... what was a Spirit Gem doing here?... oh no! He... he didn't... did he? It seemed as though the same thought had crossed Kevin's mind as well as he just sat there with the same shocked expression. "Kevin... if that was a Spirit Gem, that means... we're **in** the Legend of Spyro!" I said.

Kevin went into complete panic mode. "We can't be in a video game! No way! It's not possible!" Kevin whined as he clutched his head in pure panic. Good to see Kevin could keep his head when under stress... "Can't I at least be in a game I actually like? This is bullsh**!" Kevin continued on his tirade. Yeah let's focus on the real problem here!

However, this was actually far worse than I had originally thought, if I was in The Legend of Spyro, that meant Spyro was here, and if Spyro sees me all Malefor'd up, I don't think I'll have a face by the end of that little encounter. "Kevin, we need to get out of here! If we're in the Legend of Spyro, then Spyro's bound to be here, and if he sees me, he's gonna think I'm Malefor and kill me!" I told Kevin.

However instead of sharing my concern like he **should** be, he instead appeared as though he had an idea. "Or, he could help you get Malefor out of your brain." Kevin said, oh no, come on Kevin, I don't wanna get killed by my childhood icon! Why would you do this to me? Why do you hate me?

However, when Kevin had a plan he was committed to it. "Come on Zane, if we tell him Malefor's trying to make a come back through your body, he's gonna want to prevent that." Kevin pointed out.

I shook my head. "Or he'll kill me on the spot! I'm not going anywhere NEAR that dragon looking like this!" I said, I wasn't about to risk getting wasted on the off chance he might be willing to help us. However Kevin grabbed me by the horn and started to drag me along. "DUDE! Let me go! COME ON!" I protested but my pleas full upon deaf ears.

Kevin dragged me all over the forest by my horn, he **did **know that was attached to my head right? "Do you even know where we're going?" I asked him trying to wrench my horn from his hand.

"We're going to find someone, ask him where Spyro is, and go there." Kevin explained. He was seriously going to ask directions? Because, who **wouldn't** be willing to help a creature they'd never seen before dragging the Dark Master himself around? Brilliant strategy Napoleon!

Kevin dragged me along the dirt road by my horn the whole way, we didn't find anyone surprisingly. Although come to think of it I probably should be grateful for this, I wasn't exactly looking forward to interacting with anyone looking exactly like the guy who had plunged them into a horrible war. "Kevin stop it! That's attached to my head!" I whined. However Kevin just kept going, he didn't seem to give a solitary crap about how much he was hurting me right now.

I know he wanted to help, but he didn't seem to get the fact that, while I still had my hair, I looked exactly like a smaller version of Malefor. And **no one** liked Malefor here, why would they? He tried to destroy the WORLD! Hell **I** hated Malefor, he was trying to steal my body so he could go blow up the world or something. So I wasn't exactly all that excited to meet the people of the Dragon Realms.

However, Kevin suddenly happened upon some kind of simple hut or something. "Finally..." Kevin said dragging me over to the front door. Well door may have been a bit strong, the "door" was some kind of purple cloth hanging in the doorway. Weird...

Kevin knocked on the door frame. "Hello? Anybody home? I... I have a bit of an issue here!" Kevin called, no one answered.

I managed to get my horn out of Kevin's grip. "No one's home Kevin, let's just go back to the apartment and... await my inevitable turn to the darkside..." I said in defeat.

However Kevin was having none of it. "No way! I'm not about to lose my best friend to a video game villain!" Kevin snapped at me. I decided to back off, Kevin was not someone you wanted to argue with, cause he always won.

"**Hey? Who's making all that racket out there?!"**

Of course someone was home... I wasn't lucky enough for them not to be. And I think I knew who it was too by the voice which didn't help... like at all.

And lo and behold, my hunch was right as an all too familiar glowing yellow speck came flying up to us. I could tell even from here that this was Sparx, Spyro's ever present dragonfly sidekick. Which meant if he was here, Spyro himself couldn't be too far behind.

Sparx flew right up to Kevin. "Do you mind you... whatever you are? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Sparx accosted Kevin. It of course didn't take too long for Sparx to notice me, a look of panic washed over his face. "Oh man... It can't be you! Spyro sealed you away! Oh man I have to tell Spyro about this." Sparx said before flying off in a panic.

I went to book it, no way was I going to confront Spyro! I like my head attached to my body thank you sir. However Kevin stopped me before I could escape by putting his foot on my tail, pinning it to the ground. "Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Kevin said.

I looked right at him. "Dude let me go! I'm not facing Spyro dude, he'll rip my head off and use it for soccer practice!" I said trying in vain to get free from under Kevin's foot.

However it was too late, as I heard an all too familiar voice coming closer. "You're just seeing things Sparx, there's no way Malefor is back." Spyro said to his brother. I frantically tried to get away, scraping and clawing away at the ground. Dammit Kevin! If I survive this I am **so** going to kill you!

* * *

><p>Zane was freaking out as I tried to keep him from running off, I don't know why he was so terrified of meeting Spyro, I thought he'd be jumping at the chance to meet one of his favorite video game characters? I saw Spyro walk up to us, he gave me a weird look like I was a three headed goldfish or something. But then he noticed Zane.<p>

Zane had finally given up on trying to get free from the underside of my foot, but I saw the terror in his eyes when he saw Spyro standing right in front of him. I looked at Spyro and... oh no.

He was pissed, I could see it in his eyes, I was beginning to think Zane was right and that this was a bad idea, I went to release Zane from under my foot but the second I went to move my leg Spyro turned his head towards me. "NO! Keep him pinned!" He ordered me. Not wanting to be burned alive I complied, hoping he wouldn't turn my roommate into a featureless pile of gore.

He brought his face down towards Zane's. Looking him right in the eyes. "I hoped I'd never see your face again Malefor, after all you did, all the lives you took, I had really hoped it was over, but I should have known you'd come back... but not for long..." Spyro hissed.

Zane looked at me. "Kevin! Come on let me go! He's gonna kill me!" Zane pleaded. However Spyro just swatted him right in the face.

Man, Spyro was being pretty cold, was this a thing in the Legend series? Somehow I doubted it. He then looked up to me again. "Do not let him go! I mean it! I'm not letting this monster run loose in the Realms again!" Spyro snarled at me.

I'd better start talking, or else Spyro was gonna murder Zane, and me his accomplice! "Whoa whoa hold on there purple boy! This isn't Malefor! Okay, technically it is, but it isn't." I tried to explain, fumbling for a reasonable explanation, truth be told I **still** wasn't completely sure what had happened to Zane. But I had to say something, otherwise I was gonna have to start looking for a new roommate.

Spyro seemed skeptical, I figured he would be, he wasn't stupid. "If he's not Malefor then who is he?" Spyro asked, well at least he was willing to hear me out.

I took a deep breath, time to put that smooth tongue of yours to work there Kevin. "This is my friend Zane, he's not supposed to look like this though, he's supposed to be a human like me but, we got this thing in the mail, and apparently he says Malefor used it to posses him so he could get his revenge or something." I said, saying it out loud made me realize how insane it really sounded, man he'd have to be a complete sap to buy that story.

Spyro looked at Zane skeptically, then back at me. "Prove it." He told me. Yeah, I'll get right on that, how the hell was I gonna prove this?! Run a DNA test? "Dude look at him! Does that quivering bowl of gelatin look like the dark master to you?!" I said, Zane was never known for his courage, and I was hoping his quivering would be enough to convince Spyro this wasn't Malefor.

Sparx flew next to Spyro. "You know Spyro, I think these guys might be telling the truth, I mean, he does seem a bit... off." Sparx said, you know Sparx, if you can actually convince Spyro not to kill my friend, I might reconsider your spot on my top ten most hated video game characters.

Spyro thought it over for a moment. Looking right into Zane's eyes, he just gawked at him, it was unnerving to say the least, and I wasn't even the one he was giving the death glare to, I can't imagine what it's like on Zane's end. Spyro let out a sigh, "You're right, this isn't Malefor." Spyro said. Oh thank god! For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to punt the purple dragon.

Zane's expression changed from terrified to confused. "H... how do you know?" Zane asked him, I got off his tail so he could talk face to face with Spyro.

Spyro shook his head. "I'm not so sure myself, I guess I can just... tell." Spyro said. I wasn't going to complain, if it get's Spyro to help us then I'll take it.

I knelt down so I was eye level with the dragons. "So, you think you can help him get Malefor out of him?" I asked Spyro.

Spyro thought for a moment before coming up with his response. "I don't know, I'd rather Malefor not be reborn, but I don't know if I **can** do anything." Spyro admitted. Aw COME ON! This sucks! Malefor was gonna hijack my friend and the only dragon who could possibly help him, didn't think he could.

Zane started to panic. "Come on! You gotta do something! I don't wanna lose my soul man!" Zane pleaded to Spyro, shaking him back and forth. "ZaaaAAnee caAAaaalm DooOown!" Spyro said in between shakes.

Zane stopped and Spyro took a moment to regain his composure. "I don't want to see Malefor come back either, but it's not like I can just magic him out of you." Spyro explained. Well, yeah, in his defense we really should have thought of that...

However I still wasn't willing to lose Zane. "There has to be something we can do." I said, frustrated that we had basically hit a brick wall here.

Spyro thought for a moment. "Maybe we could ask the Guardians, see if they have any ideas." Spyro suggested. Hold up, the who now? God why did this have to be the Legend series? I knew **nothing** about this continuity!

Well whoever they were Zane didn't seem all too willing to see them. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather avoid the other dragons, you can probably guess why." Zane said.

But Spyro just shook his head. "I'm sorry Zane, but if we're going to stop Malefor, you're gonna have to trust me okay?" Spyro said. I just stood there, nodding and pretending I followed.

Zane let out a defeated sigh "Okay, I trust you." Zane said, Spyro satisfied with Zane's answer.

Alright so we had a plan now, it wasn't much mind you, but it was a plan none the less... and I had a feeling it was the best we were gonna be able to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for taking longer than I usually do, I have to confess, I don't know if I'm quite feeling this story. I'm not quite willing to straight up abandon it because I might just need time to get into it, but I can't deny that this one isn't coming as easy as my last three stories.**


	3. The Needs of The Many

**Chapter 3: The Needs of The Many...**

* * *

><p>I'd really rather not go anywhere near Warfang, looking like Malefor who would? But Spyro insisted I go, he even had Kevin carrying me there now. Kevin too afraid of Spyro to refuse. I could feel Malefor's influence trying to creep into my head, every now and then I'd hear his voice trying to coax me into killing Spyro and Kevin. I got why he wanted me to kill Spyro, but why Kevin? What did he do? I guess he just didn't like him.<p>

Spyro had made it pretty clear he didn't want to kill me if he didn't have to, why I have no clue since he knew nothing about either of us. I guess it was just his boy scout nature. However I highly doubted any of the other dragons would share his sentiment. I could already see them holding me down while one of them tried to drive a stake through my heart.

Kevin looked down to me. "Would you relax?! Spyro says he's got this handled." Kevin said noticing my panic.

It was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one that looked like the most hated dragon in the realms. "How can I relax?! I **know** everyone in that city is gonna want my head on a pike the second they see me!" I snapped at Kevin.

"Kevin's right Zane, you need to calm down. I'm sure once I explain the situation to the guardians they'll be willing to help." Spyro chimed in. Am I the only sane person here? If they don't kill me because they think I'm Malefor, they'll probably just kill me anyway to keep the Dark Master from coming back, after all they didn't know me, why would they be willing to go through hell and back just to save some nobody from another universe?

"Kevin's actually the one I'm more worried about, you humans don't exist in our world, and no offense Kevin, but your resemblance to the apes isn't going to go unnoticed." Spyro pointed out. You know, I hadn't thought of that. Kevin was gonna stick out like a sore thumb in Warfang, And since he was carrying me, well now my situation was ten times worse because if I went down, Kevin would go with me. And I'd rather not have my best friend get killed.

Kevin waved it off. "Ah, I'll be fine, it's not like we'll be staying long, just going to get Malefor out of Zane's brain." Kevin said, I could tell from his tone that what Spyro said scared him, but he was refusing to admit it. Honestly I was scared too, but Spyro was right, we had to at least try.

We soon reached Warfang. It looked exactly how it did in the games, well at least as far as I could remember, I had only played DoD once, I have to say, it would have been amazing to be in the Legend universe, if I didn't have to worry about the entire city's population rushing Kevin for a chance to beat my face in.

Spyro stopped and turned to face us. "Okay, just stick close to me and you two should be fine." Spyro said, me and Kevin both nodded, knowing it was best to follow Spyro's instructions as best we could. Spyro lead us into the city. It was so weird being in the actual city instead of seeing it through a TV screen. But I had to be careful not to show my face, if anyone saw that Malefor was back it'd start a massive panic.

It was tense to say the least, I could tell the citizens were giving Kevin strange looks, but they didn't get hostile, probably because Spyro was with us. I suddenly felt a tinge in my head. "_These fools are leading you to your demise, you really think the guardians are going to think twice about killing you?" _A voice sounded in my head, it was Malefor, I tried to ignore him, but Malefor was not one to be denied. _"Go ahead, ignore me, but deep down you know I'm right Zane, neither of these fools can protect you from the wrath of the guardians, especially not after I was responsible for the death on one of their own."_ Malefor continued.

Did he seriously expect me to listen to him? He was trying to steal my body! He probably knew that the guardians could help me get him out and just didn't want that to happen. _"Keep telling yourself that human. I'm sure it will make your death at the hands of the guardians more bearable in the end." _Said Malefor in a mocking tone. You know, I used to think Malefor was a pretty cool villain, until he decided to invade my brain and make fun of me.

Soon enough we made it to the dragon temple. It was a pretty impressive building really, but I kinda had more important things to worry about right now then architecture right now. Spyro led us down the halls, my heart beginning to pump faster and faster the farther we went. _"You know it don't you boy? That this could very well be your final moments? Don't be an idiot, kill them and run. You can't trust anyone here Zane."_ Malefor chimed in.

I squinted my eyes. "Just shut up." I said under my breath. I was already panicking, and Malefor's taunting really wasn't helping. It was bad enough he was trying to hijack my body, did he have to be such an ass about it? But maybe he had a point, not about the killing Kevin and Spyro part, but about the running part. If the guardians did see it necessary to kill me I'd be screwed. I've gotten into fights before, I never won. And those people didn't even have deadly elemental powers!

Well too late to take Malefor up on his suggestion now as we entered the guardian's chambers, and of course all three of them were there, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. All sitting in a circle. Terrador looked towards Spyro as he entered. "Spyro, what brings you to the temple? And who are they?" Terrador asked motioning towards me and Kevin, me hiding my face in Kevin's shirt.

"This is Kevin and Zane, they come from another world, and they kinda have a problem." Spyro explained. All three guardians raised an eyebrow.

Before I could say anything Kevin unceremoniously dropped me on the ground, me being too surprised to catch myself. Let alone prevent the guardians from seeing my face. Each guardian had a different reaction to me.

Volteer was shocked to his core.

Terrador just had a stern look on his face like he usually did.

And Cyril looked like he wanted to rip my head off and throw it out the window.

I cowered behind Kevin, although I highly doubt Kevin could take any of these guys, I'd rather have **someone** between me and the guardians. Terrador looked to Spyro. "What is the meaning of this?!" He asked angrily.

Spyro moved between us and the guardians. "According to Kevin, Malefor has possessed Zane, and is trying to take over his body so he can take revenge on us for his defeat." Spyro explained. Oh god please let them believe him! I don't wanna die!

The guardians looked to one another, "What do we do?" Volteer asked the other two. Cyril looked sharply in my direction. "I say we kill him and be done with it! I find his story a bit far fetched for my tastes!" Cyril snarled causing me to whimper like a scared puppy.

However Terrador stopped Cyril before he could make good on his words. "Now hold on Cyril! What if they speak the truth? It seems unfair to punish Zane for Malefor's crimes." Terrador pointed out, oh good, at least I had Terrador on my side.

However Cyril just snorted. "Better safe than sorry." Cyril huffed. You know, how'd I know it was going to be Cyril that would be calling for my hanging?

Volteer then stepped forward. "I agree with Terrador, we should think rationally about this situation. Besides, if he speaks the truth and Malefor really is taking refuge in his subconscious, if we kill him Malefor could just find someone else to possess and we'd have this boy's death on our conscience." Volteer pointed out.

This made Cyril reconsider his actions. Granted, I wasn't sure if it worked that way or not, but I wasn't going to argue when this little factoid was the only thing keeping Cyril from murdering the crap out of me. "We know nothing of these two! I don't even know what the other one even **is**! What are you? Some kind of hairless ape?" Cyril said referring to Kevin.

Kevin gave an annoyed groan. "I'm a human being frosty. And if you don't mind I'd rather you **not** killed my roomate!" Kevin said indignantly.

However this only served to set Cyril off. "Unfortunately "human", that isn't up to you!" Cyril snarled. I could tell Kevin wanted to up and beat the tar out of Cyril. I could only hope he wouldn't act on that, because it would be a very short fight and not in his favor.

Terrador then moved closer to us. "Sadly Cyril is right, I know you don't want to hear this, but if we can't find any other route of removing Malefor from Zane's subconscious, we'll have no choice but to kill him in hopes Malefor will die with him." Terrador said, I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me, great, now I had an expiration date! And worse yet I couldn't fault them for it either! Malefor coming back was a very VERY bad thing, and my worthless life was a small price to pay for keeping the Dark Master from returning.

However Kevin didn't seem to share my sentiment. "Over my dead body asswhipe!" He snapped, going for an attack but I managed to hold him back. Terrador glared at Kevin. "I'm sorry human, but if it comes down to your friend or the world, we have to make the right decision." Terrador said, clearly annoyed with how irrational Kevin was being.

I looked right up at Kevin. "Kevin he's right! I don't want to die, but we have to think about the bigger picture here, and personally I'd rather be dead than become Malefor." I told him, hoping him hearing it from me would sit better with him. Unfortunately it didn't. "You can't mean that! I'm not losing my best friend to some evil dragon bastard!" Kevin yelled.

"KEVIN!" Terrador boomed, getting his attention. "I know you're worried about your friend, but Zane is right, we have to think of more than just him. If Malefor is reborn, millions will perish. I don't want it to have to come to it, I'd rather not take the life of an innocent victim of Malefor's evil, but we need to do what needs to be done if it does." Terrador explained.

Kevin closed his eyes, fists clenched so tight his finger nails were cutting into his palms. I didn't blame him for being upset with the guardians over this, but in the grand scheme of things, it was better I died than an entire world. And to be honest, I think death would be preferable to being Malefor's new body. "This is bullsh**!" Kevin cursed before he stormed off.

I turned towards the guardians. "You have to understand, me and Kevin have been friends since we were little kids, he just doesn't want to think about losing his best friend to Malefor." I explained, trying to get them to understand Kevin's reaction.

Terrador nodded. "I understand, but none the less it's a possibility that he needs to accept. I'm glad **you** understand the lives of many are worth more than your own. But he needs to realize this as well. I don't want to have to fight him if that situation does arise." Terrador replied. The idea of Kevin trying to go toe to toe with Terrador was a humorous one. There's no way in hell Kevin could take a hulked out earth dragon with his bare hands. But Terrador was right, it's be best if they didn't have to worry about Kevin if the time came that I needed to be put down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can't believe this! Those assholes actually wanted to kill him! And Zane was cool with that?! I get that one death is preferable to thousands of deaths, but god dammit! Zane was my friend! What was I supposed to do? Let them kill him?! Screw that! I'm getting Malefor out of Zane even if I have to fight the guardians to do it!<p>

I had managed to find a balcony that over looked a forest, everything looked so peaceful and bright here, a sharp contrast to this f**ked up situation. I slammed my fist against the stone railing in frustration, yeah that hurt.

I never should have put that game in! This was all my fault, I just **had** to play it didn't I? I just **had** to know what that sketchy game was about? I'm such an idiot! The fact I didn't remember ordering it should have been a tip off that I shouldn't play it. But nooo, I just had to try it because I'm stupid in the face like that! Man, it's almost enough to make me want to get Dawn of the Dragon **just** so I can kick Malefor's stupid ass for doing this to my friend!

"What's got you so bent out of shape?" I heard said from behind me. I slowly turned to see an all too familiar dragoness approach me. She was black in color, with a maroon underbelly, her head was pointed, and had several sharp horns jutting out of it. Her eyes a piercing emerald color. It was Cynder, looking a lot smaller than I remembered, but Zane had told me before that Spyro un-corrupts her at the end of the first game. God damn, of all the dragons to approach me, it had to be the one that put the final nail in the coffin of the Legend series for me didn't it? She sat down next to me, not at all questioning why a creature that she'd never seen before was in the dragon temple.

"Not to seem rude, but shouldn't you be freaking out over the strange creature you've never seen before?" I pointed out, Cynder chuckled. "Me? Freak out over you? Please, I've seen much scarier than a twig armed hairless ape." Cynder commented rolling her eyes. Oh so she's making fun of me now? Because I so need this right now... not. "Now, I believe I asked you a question?" Cynder said.

I sighed. "It's a long, frustrating story." I said, "I got my friend possessed by an evil dragon, and now everyone, including my friend, are discussing the possibility of killing him to prevent said evil dragon from gaining full control." I elaborated.

Cynder just stood there, listening the whole time I explained. I don't know why, she knew nothing about me, certainly not enough to buy this ridiculous story. "Well, maybe they have a point?" Cynder said, oh of course she felt the same as everyone else! "I'm so glad my friend's life is so worthless to all of you! It's okay to kill a guy you don't know if it means the badguy can't come back! Who cares how his best friend feels! Who cares if it's his fault that stupid dragon possessed him in the first place and he has to live with that guilt for the rest of his miserable life! Just as long as that dragon doesn't come back it's all good." I snapped.

Cynder shook her head. "I see what the problem is... you feel responsible, and if he dies it's your fault." She pointed out. Was this supposed to make me feel better? Because let me tell you lady, it's not! God you would make a HORRIBLE therapist! "But tell me which is worse, putting him down, or letting him lose his soul forever? A prisoner in his own body? I know what that's like, when I was under Malefor's control I had to watch as I destroyed countless lives and be helpless to stop any of it. Do you want that to happen to him?" She asked me.

I cupped my head in my hands, she's right. Putting Zane through that would be worse than just killing him. But I wanted to at least try to get Malefor out of Zane. "I just, I thought taking him to Spyro would help us get him out so Zane could go back to how he was before." I said to her.

Cynder nodded. "He'll find a way, I know Spyro too well to think he won't." Cynder said, you know, I don't get you! You know nothing about me, but yet you're still trying to help me? Why? Because I exist? Maybe it's a dragon thing I don't understand...

"Kevin?" I heard Zane say from behind me.

Me and Cynder turned to see Zane come in.

However I chanced a look at Cynder... she was furious. "YOU!" She growled. Zane instantly got skittish... I only remembered now I had forgot to mention **who** had possessed my friend. And judging by her reaction, she wasn't thrilled to see Malefor's face again... god I suck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- BWAHAHAHA! Troll Foowd cliffhangers your stories! This one came a bit easier than last chapter, I'm hoping this means I'll actually be able to write this. Knock on wood...**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins**

* * *

><p>I had to think fast, Cynder was gonna murder the crap out of Zane if I didn't, oddly she seemed even more pissed than anyone else was when they saw him. Granted, only Spyro and the guardians had seen him thus far, but the pure rage on Cynder's face was impossible to ignore.<p>

Better talk now Kevin, before this escalates. "Cynder wait!" I said hastily, but Cynder completely ignored me.

She began circling Zane like a wolf. Not taking her eyes off him for a second. "Why?! Why can't you just stay DEAD?! After all you've done, all the lives you've taken, all the destruction you've wrought, why couldn't you just stay dead?" She spat at him.

Zane just cowered back, "Look, I know I look like him, but I swear I'm not-" Zane began but Cynder didn't let him finish. "SHUT UP! Just shut up!" Cynder yelled.

She backed Zane into a wall, he was trapped, cornered like an animal. "No way you live! No way! After all you did to me, to everyone, it'd be a crime **not** to kill you!" She snarled.

"CYNDER NO!"

Suddenly Spyro came running in. Cynder stopped and turned to Spyro, a confused look on her face. Spyro managed to get between her and Zane. "This isn't Malefor! Well, not entirely." Spyro explained.

This only added to her confusion, so I decided to help fill in the details. "This is that friend I was telling you about. The one that got possessed by an evil dragon? Well, that evil dragon was Malefor." I elaborated.

Cynder looked to Zane then to Spyro. "Is that true?" She asked him. Spyro nodded, Cynder grew a solemn look, it was clear she had no love for Malefor, and the idea of him trying to make a comeback was hitting her harder than a wrecking ball.

However, I noticed Zane was clutching his head, like he had a massive headache. "Zane? Dude you okay?" I asked him as I approached.

However Zane looked up at me, a sinister smirk upon his face. "Zane's not here Kevin..." He said to me, his voice completely different, it was deeper, and slightly distorted. "Zane" then looked to Spyro and Cynder. "Ah, Spyro, Cynder, it's been too long... three years in fact." "Zane" said coldly.

Spyro glared at "Zane". "Malefor..." He spat. Wh... what? Malefor? Oh no... oh god please tell me we aren't too late to save Zane!

Malefor laughed, "Aww... you remember me, I'm touched." Malefor mused. He then turned to me, "How does it feel Kevin? Knowing that you can't save your friend? It hurts doesn't it? I should thank you, without you none of this would have been possible." He taunted me.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "You son of a BITCH!" I snarled as I did this. The only thing keeping me from kicking his ass was that he was in my friend's body right now.

However Malefor only seemed amused by my anger. "Ah... there it is, I can see it in your eyes human, you want to kill me don't you Mr. Naton? Make me pay for doing this to your dear friend... Do it then, kill me, I won't stop you." Malefor goaded me on.

It took me a minute to realize why, he knew I wouldn't do it, because if I killed him, I'd kill Zane too. I wanted to make Malefor pay! Make him suffer for doing this to Zane! But he and I both knew I couldn't do that without hurting Zane. Malefor let out a dry laugh when he saw I was relenting. "You see it now don't you Kevin? The futility of your efforts, you can't save him Kevin, not from me." Malefor taunted me.

I shot a glare at him. "You won't get away with this! I swear to god I'll kill you!" I said. But Malefor didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "Sure you will human... and when you do, I'll take Zane with me..." He said.

Zane then began to jerk his head around. "Get out! GET OUT OF ME!" Zane yelled in his usual voice. It seemed Malefor didn't have full control after all. Zane was fighting him.

I let him go and Spyro quickly rushed over to Zane who was struggling to fight Malefor off. "Come on Zane! Fight him! Don't let him get control!" Spyro said, god I could tell from here how hard this was for Zane. The way he was writhing on the temple floor was unsettling, I'd make Malefor pay for doing this to him, I swear I will!

Soon Zane's writing stopped, and he looked around at all of us. "I... I'm okay.." Zane said, letting us know he had won, for now anyway. I knelt down next to him. "You okay dude?" I asked him.

Zane looked up at me. "Y.. yeah... I'm okay, but I doubt that's going to be the last time Malefor plays puppet master with my body." Said Zane as he got back to his feet.

Spyro then approached Zane. "If Malefor can take control like that, then we need to find a way to get Malefor out and fast." Spyro explained.

Cynder moved in next to Spyro. "But how? I doubt Malefor's going to be willing to part with Zane, not when he has a chance to finish what he started." Cynder pointed out. We all hung our heads, it seemed so hopeless.

However then Spyro seemed to have had an idea. "The Chronicler!" He shouted excitedly.

I looked at Spyro. "You're saying words, and I think they're English, but yet I still don't understand them." I said to him, what the hell was a "Chronicler"? And how could he help get Malefor out of Zane?

Spyro looked to me. "The Chronicler is a powerful dragon who watches over time, if anyone knows how to get Malefor out of Zane, it's him." Spyro explained.

However Zane didn't seem to share Spyro's excitement. "Just one problem, how do we get to him? Do you even know where he is?" Zane asked Spyro, Spyro had no clue, I could tell by the look on his face.

But I shook it off. "It's the best plan we have, I'm sure we'll figure it out." I said, trying to cling onto any hope I could of getting Malefor out of Zane. Maybe I was being overly optimistic, or maybe I was just desperate for a solution. Either way Spyro's plan was the best shot we had, so we might as well take it.

So we all agreed to set out for The Chronicler, we had to clear it with the Guardians first, all of whom were thankfully willing to allow us to do it, Volteer even managed to get me a map of the dragon realms, that's useful, I suck at navigation, hell I can't even drive anywhere without using my GPS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I had to focus a lot more now to keep Malefor from taking over again. I could feel his will trying to override my own. He wanted control and he wanted it bad I could tell. But I wouldn't let him get it, no way in hell is he coming back if I can stop it.<p>

Kevin had decided we should stop by our hilariously misplaced apartment before going to the Chronicler, he said we'd need supplies and our apartment was the best place to get those, I just hope the wolf druids weren't still there waiting for us.

Soon enough we found it. I hadn't gotten a good look at it since when we left we were kinda in a hurry, but it just looked so ridiculous sitting there in the middle of the forest, it looked like it had literally been ripped right from the rest of the building with pieces of pipes and wiring hanging from it. "You guys came here in **that**?!" Cynder asked.

Kevin said nothing and slowly opened the door, Spyro nudged me. "Why's he being so cautious?" Spyro asked me.

Well we never did tell him about the druids. "When we first got here, these weird wolf guys in robes came in, they wanted me for something, god knows what." I explained to the purple dragon.

Spyro then looked to Cynder. "The order of Malefor?" He asked Cynder, who nodded. Uhh... what? I don't remember **that** from the games! Spyro saw how confused I was. "Sometime after we defeated Malefor, a cult formed around him, they thought Malefor was a deity who was sent to cleanse the world. They've been causing quite a bit of trouble around the realms." Spyro explained.

I saw Kevin stop what he was doing and look at Spyro, "Seriously? Some yahoos actually formed a religion around the guy who tried to annihilate all that is and ever will be?" Kevin asked, flabbergasted at the prospect of someone worshiping a dragon like Malefor.

Spyro grew a dry expression. "I know, I don't get it either." He said bluntly. Kevin then opened the apartment door, thankfully the wolves had long since bailed from the place, probably searching the forest for me.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all seemed floored by what was inside our dinky apartment building, well to be fair, they lived in a semi-medieval fantasy world, so modern technology and architecture had to be at least a little amazing to them.

I happened to get a look at the TV and PS2 that had started this whole mess, I opened the lid and took the disk out, a task made a lot more difficult with my dragon claws. I stared at the disk that put Malefor in me in the first place, my face reflecting in the disk. I saw Spyro come up behind me in said reflection. "What's that?" He asked me.

I glared at the disk, "The thing Malefor used to possess me." I said coldly. I wanted to break it in two right there, but that was pointless, Malefor would still be in my brain, and we might need it if we need to put his spirit back into something.

Spyro motioned for me to hand him the disk, so I did. He looked it over for a while. "Why does it have **my** name on it?" He asked me. Oh boy, I'm gonna have to explain the concept of video games to him aren't I?

I guess I could just show him instead, "Follow me..." I told him, Spyro was confused but he complied. I lead him to my room, everything was as I had left it, I thought for sure the cult of morons would have riffled through my drawers to sniff my underwear or something.

I grabbed my box that I kept my Spyro collection in. I had no idea how he'd react to being a fictional character in my world, but it was better than going on for hours about the history of gaming. I took out several Spyro games, not really caring to look at which ones I had taken out.

Spyro looked at them with shock, unable to make sense of what he was seeing here. So I think it'd be best I explained. "In my world, you're a fictional video game character, that disk was pretending to be one of these games, I guess so we would play it." I explained to him.

Spyro took a minute to look the games over, I hope I hadn't broken the poor guy, this was heavy stuff he was dealing with here, the validity of his own existence. "Wow, I guess I'm famous even in other dimensions." Spyro said with a smile. It was relieving to see he had such a good sense of humor about it. I think I probably would have been curled up in a ball and asking if I was a real boy if I were in his shoes.

Sparx however, was less than enthused. "How come **you** get to be on the covers of all these game things?! Where am I?! Where's **my** game huh?!" Sparx whined. Me and Spyro both laughed.

Spyro then picked up one of the PS1 versions. "Wow, I look really... weird on this one." He said, it was Spyro 1, I guess Classic Spyro would look weird to him. "Why do you have all these?' Spyro then asked.

Oh man, should I tell him? I can't help but feel he'd be a bit creeped out if I told him I was a fan since I was little. But I needed to give him an answer. "I'm... I'm kind of a fan." I said sheepishly.

Spyro gave me a warm smile. "I guess I should be flattered." Spyro said with a small laugh. Man he took a lot of things well didn't he? But hey, I guess he was just a friendly guy.

"Seriously?! I'm not on any of these?! Come on! Where's the love people?" Sparx whined as he searched through my game collection trying to find a picture of himself.

Spyro ignored his foster brother and instead went to leave. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time to waste if we're going to get Malefor out of you." Spyro told me, I agreed, the sooner I got this bastard out of my brain the better.

I saw that Kevin and Cynder were packing food into a backpack. "You sure any of that is still good? I doubt this place still has power." I asked Kevin as we came in.

Kevin waved it off. "It's fine, it's only been what? A few hours? They should be fine." Kevin said as he continued to pack things in the bag.

Sparx flew in. "I can't believe it! I'm not on a single one of those video game things! Why?!" Sparx whined. He was still on this? Wow.

Cynder looked to Sparx. "Probably because your face would scare all the little human children away." Cynder teased Sparx. She probably had no clue what he was talking about, but was unwilling to let a chance to lay into Sparx pass her by.

Spyro then went back to the PS2 and picked up the Malefor disk in his mouth, he was probably damaging it with his teeth and dragon saliva, but since that disk contained nothing but bullsh** and demons I didn't care. "You're bringing that with us?" Kevin asked as he saw this.

Spyro walked over to the bag and dropped it in. "We might need it in case we need to put Malefor's spirit in something." Spyro explained. Kevin raised an eyebrow but went back to packing snacks. Including a bag of donuts.

I shook my head at this. "Donuts Kevin? Seriously?" I asked him. Kevin shrugged and closed the backpack up and put it on. "Alright we have food, blankets, and pillows, anything else?" Kevin asked. I couldn't really think of anything else we'd need really.

I saw a can of bug spray on the kitchen counter. "Insect repellent?" I asked Kevin. Kevin snatched the can off the counter.

Kevin went to put it away but Cynder stopped him. "let me see that." She asked. Kevin reluctantly gave it to her. She then looked in Sparx's direction, an evil grin on her face.

In one swift motion she sprayed it right at Sparx, who began to spaz out once the liquid hit it's mark. "AAAGH! What is this horrible stuff! It smells like evil and horror! I think my eyes are watering..." Sparx whined as he raced around the apartment.

Cynder laughed as she handed the can back to Kevin. "Just wanted to see if it worked." She lied. Wow, what an evil thing to do, thank god it wasn't a can of insecticide. So with all our supplies packed and Sparx recovering from his bad run in with bug spray we were ready to head out for The Chronicler.

I'd just have to remember to keep the bug spray away from Cynder, for Sparx's sake...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And thus our hero's journey begins! Will they reach the chronicler before Malefor takes control of Zane again? Will Cynder snipe Sparx with bug spray again? Stay tuned!**


	5. Dreams of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know you're probably confused as to why I'm continuing this despite me saying I wasn't that into it. Well, I may have been exaggerating a bit, or maybe I was just having a bit of burnout and needed some time off to think it over.**

**Truth be told I felt bad about ditching this story since the second I posted that update, I know I shouldn't because it's just a story, but that's just how I am. I don't like leaving things unfinished when there are people who've shown interest in them. (Hell I still feel guilty about abandoning my stories on DeviantArt)**

**It wasn't until I got a review from Dragon Uprising that I really started to reconsider quitting this story. I gave it a bit of thought and decided to write out multiple chapters at once to see if I could get myself into this story, and if you're reading this, well it worked.**

**I'm gonna try to make it a habit to do this in the future (Writing multiple chapters before posting a story) So I'm 100% sure I want to write the story I'm writing before posting it in hopes of avoiding this problem in the future. I want to thank anyone who's still willing to stick with this story after I basically almost quit it. I promise not to do this to you guys again if it can be helped.**

**And I'd like to personally thank Dragon Uprising for helping me realize just how unwilling I was to actually abandon this story however indirectly it may have been.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Dreams of Dragons<strong>

* * *

><p>It sucked that Kevin had to carry everything, but since he was the only one with thumbs we kinda had no choice in the matter. He kept insisting it was no big deal, but the strain on his face told a very different tale. I could see him struggling with the supplies the whole time. "Kevin you sure you don't want to take a minute? You look like you're about to pass out dude." I said to him.<p>

Kevin cocked his head. "It's just a backpack Zane, I think I can handle it." Kevin said confidently. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he was just trying to act tough as usual.

Spyro seemed to share my sentiment given his expression. "Zane's right Kevin, you look like you could use a breather." Spyro said backing me up.

Kevin shook his head. "I'm fine... really, besides, I could use the exercise." Kevin said with a slight smile. Neither me nor Spyro were convinced, I could see Kevin's forehead glistening with sweat in the sun.

Cynder decided to butt in. "I think we should all take a rest. Who knows how far away The Chronicler is from where we are and we're running out of daylight. And by the way you're not fooling anyone Kevin, I can tell you're about to pass out." Cynder said bluntly. Kevin groaned in defeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>So we all set up camp, well if you can call a small fire place made of twigs a camp. The sun was beginning to set, it was weird how similar it was to back home, but I knew it wasn't. My new body was a constant reminder of that. I wanted to calm down, I really did, but Malefor was still in there, and he was getting harder and harder to keep under control as time went on. I knew one thing though, if I survived this, I'm playing Dawn of the Dragon <strong>just<strong> so I can slap the sh** out of Malefor.

I felt the familiar sensation of Malefor's presence in my mind, that shivering cold feeling in the back of my neck. _"I must hand it to you human, your will is quite strong, but don't delude yourself into thinking you can stop me. Sooner or later, your body will be mine."_ Malefor mused.

I pretended not to hear him, Malefor was just trying to make me give up so he could take my body for a joy ride again. "You really think you can find the Chronicler before I take complete control? You don't even know where to look! It's a hopeless endeavor child, so do yourself a favor and give up." He taunted me.

I snorted. "Keep telling yourself that jackass." I said under my breath. Malefor just laughed before the sensation on his presence vanished. I wasn't gonna let this jerk get control, no way in hell, I'd kill myself if it came down to it. If anything to rob him of the satisfaction of overpowering my will.

"_**Zane... Zane..."**_

I looked around after hearing the voice. I was basically alone right now since Kevin and Cynder went to find food, and I guess Spyro hadn't gotten much sleep lately as he was passed out on the other side of the camp fire. I knew it wasn't Malefor's voice either, trust me I'd know.

I slowly got up and found myself drawn to a spirit gem cluster of all things. It just sat there like a giant glowing crystal tumor in the forest. When I came within range of it suddenly the image of a dragon appeared from it like a hologram. I yelped in surprise when this happened. Okay if he tells me I need to find five teenagers with attitude I quit. The dragon himself was a bit blurry and hard to make out, but I had a feeling he was friendly. "I didn't mean to frighten you young one. However I needed to contact you and this seemed the best way to do this." The dragon hologram said.

I just stood there like a slack jawed idiot, not sure what to make of this. "Wh... who are you?" I managed to ask. The dragon paused for a second, but before I could ask again he replied. "I am the one you seek Zane Andrews, I am the Chronicler, I know all about your plight, and I do indeed know a way to help you remove Malefor from your body." The Chronicler explained.

I wave of relief washed over me. This was the first good news I had heard since Malefor moved into my brain. "However, I need to see you in person to do this. You must travel to the White Isle Zane, I will assist you in any way I can, however you must continue to resist Malefor with all the will you can muster. For if Malefor takes full control, I cannot help you." The Chronicler said killing any hope I had right there.

The Chronicler then noticed my despair. "Do not worry young human, you're in good hands, I know Spyro and Cynder better than to think they would allow Malefor to take your body, and I doubt Kevin will either. Trust in them, and you will be able to return home with your body intact." The Chronicler said before vanishing.

"WAIT! Where do I go?! How do I find you?!" I asked but it was too late, he was gone. "Dammit!" I cursed, he goes through all the trouble to contact me, only to spout out some after school special nonsense about trusting my friends?! Well at least now I knew he was **capable** of helping me, but that didn't mean squat if I couldn't find him first!

"Zane? What are you doing out here?" I heard Spyro ask me from a distance. I turned to him, I saw legitimate concern on his face as he approached me. "It was the Chronicler, I think he contacted me through those crystals." I explained to the purple dragon.

Spyro's eyes widened. "Did he tell you anything?" He asked me. I sighed. "Just that he can indeed help me, but we have to find him first. Would have been nice if he said **where** I could find him but I guess that wouldn't be cryptic enough." I said frustratedly.

Spyro shook his head. "We'll figure it out Zane, I promise. I'm not going to let Malefor take you over." Spyro said, he then lead me back to camp where Cynder and Kevin were, Kevin putting a few fish on sticks around the fire.

I tried to keep calm, but my anxiety was getting worse, I just wanted Malefor out of me. But of course it wasn't coming easy for me. Why would it? Kevin noticed my worry. "Zane? You okay man?" He asked me.

However Spyro piped in before I could respond. "The Chronicler contacted him while you were gone, but Zane said he was less than helpful." Spyro explained.

So I explained everything the Chronicler told me, what little there was. Kevin sighed. "Well, at least we know we aren't wasting our time." Kevin said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Cynder just bit into one of the fish. "It would help if we knew were to go though." She said as she chewed.

Spyro laid down on the ground, "We'll figure it out, I'm sure of it." Spyro said confidently. I wanted to trust Spyro, I really did, but it was getting harder and harder to keep Malefor at bay as time went on. I didn't know how long it would be before Malefor would become too difficult to fight back.

Later that Night...

Soon enough everyone decided to turn in for the night, however the idea of sleeping was laughable given my situation. I knew Malefor was gonna mess with my dreams, why wouldn't he? He'd do anything to break my will after all so why not use my dreams against me?

Spyro had made it a point to sleep near me, he wanted to keep an eye on me in case Malefor took over again. "Zane, you've gotta sleep eventually." Spyro told me. Easy for him to say, he doesn't have the world's ugliest dragon trying to hijack his brain!

I turned to him. "Sleep? With Malefor in my head?! Are you serious?!" I asked him, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to sleep with the Dark Master poking around in my head.

Spyro shook his head. "You need rest Zane, going without sleep isn't going to help you keep Malefor from taking over your mind." Spyro pointed out. Well of course you had to go and be right didn't you Spyro?! I really didn't want to try and sleep right now, but Spyro was right, better to sleep now when Malefor was manageable than to fight to stay awake when he wasn't.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Zane, I knew why he didn't want to sleep, I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Malefor would try to break his spirit in his slumber, but he needed his energy for the trip ahead.

I heard the familiar buzzing of Sparx's wings from behind me. "You okay buddy?" He asked me, noticing my worry. I sighed before looking to my brother. "Yeah, I just, I feel so sorry for him. I can't imagine how terrifying it must be for him knowing he could lose his body to Malefor." I explained to him.

Sparx nodded. "Yeah, no kidding." Sparx agreed. I admit, I knew little about Zane, but just the idea of what was happening to him was terrifying, The Chronicler was Zane's only hope of keeping his body, And I'd rather Malefor not be reborn.

But it wasn't just that, Zane was a good person, I could tell that much, the fact he was willing to end his life to prevent Malefor from destroying the realms was proof enough of that. And he didn't deserve this, no one did. I had promised myself when we left their home that I would do anything I could to get Malefor out of Zane's body. "Spyro? Hey earth to Spyro! You still there?" Sparx shouted snapping me from my thoughts.

I turned to Sparx. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking to myself is all." I told him truthfully. I don't know why, but I just kept flashing back to when he showed me his game collection, and how he told me he was a fan of mine. The idea of having admirers from other worlds was so surreal, but strangely heartwarming at the same time.

I guess I was flashing back to it because I couldn't help but feel like I was letting him down. I was his hero, an icon he looked up to as a child, and I was struggling to save him from a monster inside him. Spyro, the purple dragon of legend unable to save one human from the very monster he defeated so long ago. But I wouldn't let it come to that. I was going to save Zane's soul no matter what, I won't let Malefor hurt anyone else, never again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to not the dark night forest but instead a bright sunny dragon temple. However oddly all the colors were washed out like I was in a movie from the sixties. I noticed a lot of little dragons running around, laughing and playing, the elder dragons watching over them as they did so. I didn't recognize a single one of them though, what was going on?<p>

Suddenly one of them, a red fire dragon noticed me. "What are you looking at purple boy?" He said with a sneer. Okay, now I'm confused, I just stood there like an idiot as the other young dragons surrounded me. One of them then stomped on my tail, it hurt like hell and caused me to cry out. "You're such a little freak Malefor! Can't even use any breath elements!" A blue ice dragon taunted me.

What the hell was this? Was I reliving Malefor's traumatic childhood? Or was I finally going insane? Either wouldn't surprise me at this point. "Leave me alone!" I demanded suddenly, I didn't even say that! Well I didn't intend to, you know when in dreams how sometimes you say things when you didn't intend to? Like you have no control over your own mouth? Yeah that's what this felt like.

However my unintended pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears as the young dragons continued to tease me. They'd pull on my wings, shot their respective elements at my feet, man the dragon version of grade school bullying is hardcore! "Now now children that is quite enough!" I heard an older dragon bellow.

The younger dragons both stopped dead in their tracks as they craned their heads towards the older dragon, he was a fire dragon, a big one too, he was clearly blind out of one eye which had a nasty looking scar over it, his horns were similar to Spyro's, except the ends curved downwards instead of up. He had what appeared to be a goatee on his chin which was a maroon color, his snout was round at the end, almost resembling a beak. His colors where frighteningly identical to Ignitus', however I doubted there was any relation. "You shouldn't tease someone because their scales are of a different color." He chastised the young dragons.

The four children looked down at the ground in guilt "We're sorry Guardian Blazor." The all said in unison. They all then left, tails tucked between they're legs as the elder dragon, Blazor I guess, approached me, I began to sob uncontrollably. "Why do they keep picking on me?" I asked, once again involuntary.

Blazor sighed as he wrapped a comforting wing around me. "Some fear what they do not understand Malefor, it's so much easier to judge someone based upon what makes them different as opposed to taking the time to get to know them." Blazor told me.

I looked up at the mysterious dragon as he wiped a tear from my eye. "Why couldn't I just be a normal color like everyone else?" I asked him against my will. I was bewildered by what I was seeing here, I knew I was dreaming, that much was obvious, but if Malefor was going to mess with my dreams, I'd expect to see horrors unspeakable, things that would make Creepypastas look subtle in comparison. Not the dragon version of an anti bullying PSA.

Blazor shook his head. "Now Malefor, do not curse that which makes you unique. My fellow guardians don't think it, but I can feel it in my gut that there is something more to you. We just have to wait for it to reveal itself to you." He told me.

Suddenly everything went white. And suddenly I was in something I was more expecting from Malefor controlling my dreams, a dark void with strands of purple flowing around it, I was in my old human body, wearing the exact thing I was wearing when Malefor broke into my brain.

And right there standing opposite to me was the dragon himself, Malefor, it took all of my willpower to resist running up to the son of a bitch and clocking him right in the face. He looked at me, a calm expression on his face. I didn't waste any time in asking questions. "What the hell was that?!" I asked him point blank.

His face remained unchanged like stone. "A glimpse into my past. It may not mean much to you now human, but the longer you resist me, the more I will show you, I want you to know why I am the way I am. Perhaps then you won't be so unwilling to allow me control." He explained, being bizarrely calm, he wasn't acting as smug and condescending as he usually was with me.

However I wasn't the least bit interested in Malefor's home movies, I wanted him out of my brain! "You're joking right? Dude you want to take my body from me so you can blow up the world, mewhahahaing the whole way like the Saturday morning cartoon villain you are!" I snapped back at him.

That got him mad, he stomped angrily on the floor, a clear snarl emanating from the back of his throat as he did this. "I AM NO VILLAIN HUMAN!" He roared in anger. However he surprisingly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He then opened his eyes and looked down at me. "I don't blame you for feeling the way you do about me Zane, however I am no villain. Those foolish dragons may tell you I am, but I know my cause is a just one. And soon, you will too." Malefor said before everything went white once more.

Suddenly I was back were I was when I fell asleep, I could see that everyone else was still asleep, the fire having long since been put out. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, pondering what Malefor had shown me, and the reasons that could have been behind it.

I knew Malefor didn't see himself as a villain, because no one ever did, my dad used to have a saying, "Everyone is the hero of their own story.", I knew that Malefor felt he was justified, hell he even said it in the games, I think, it's been so long since I even touched Dawn of the Dragon there's no way I could remember.

If he "knew" he was justified, why was he trying to convince me? There was nothing he could show me that would make me share his insane sentiment. He had to know that, what was it in his past he thought would change this? I knew I'd find out at some point, but when that point would show itself remained unknown, I just hoped that when it came, I'd still be in control afterward...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there it is, the fifth chapter.**

**I'm going to slowly reveal Malefor's backstory as we go along, trust me it will make more sense as to why Malefor is showing Zane this later on.**

**I don't think the games quite elaborated that much on Malefor's history, just the basics, so I think I'm free to play around with this without messing up the canon too bad as long as I hit the necessary notes (learning fire, going crazy, being banished, etc. ), although it is very possible I still will break the canon over my knee with a sickening crack. Knock on wood.**


	6. The Order of Malefor

**Author's Notes: Two chapters at once?! What new spore of madness is THIS?!**

**I actually wanted to get three up tonight, but I figured that would be too much work for one night and decided to just make it two instead. Don't worry, chapter seven is coming guys.**

**for now here's chapter six, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Order of Malefor<strong>

* * *

><p>I waited patiently for the others to awaken from their slumber, I wanted to tell them what I saw in my dream so I could get their takes on it. I was still very much against Malefor taking me over to kill the world, but I was afraid later on that might not be the case, and needed some outside opinions to help make it easier to prevent this from happening.<p>

I couldn't lie to myself though, a part of me was really curious as to where Malefor was going with these dreams. I don't remember the games quite elaborating on Malefor's past outside of the base essentials. It's be cool to know something about the game's universe no other fan would.

Yeah Zane, you're about to lose your body to Malefor, but yet you're more concerned about learning his backstory than saving your soul, way to keep your priorities in check...

Suddenly I heard a loud yawn sound to my right, I looked to see Spyro had woken up. He groggily looked in my direction, "Oh, hey Zane, you sleep well?" He asked me, his speech a bit slurred from his grogginess.

Well, Spyro is a good place to start with that "outside opinion" thing. "Kinda, weirdest thing though, Malefor invaded my dreams like I thought he would, but not in the **way** I thought he would." I told him.

Spyro was of course confused by this, so I elaborated. "He showed me a snip it of his childhood, he was being bullied by other dragons, but an elder dragon got them to back off, he said some comforting words to him then everything went white." I explained, this of course was no help to Spyro as he was still hopelessly lost.

And so was Sparx, who had also just woken up. "Why would he show you that?" Sparx asked point blank. Spyro and him both looked to me for an answer.

"He told me afterward it was the first of many he'd show me if I kept fighting him, he seems to think there's something in there that will shift me to his side." I said, Spyro and Sparx looked at each other, then back at me. "Do you think it will?" Spyro asked with a tinge of concern.

I shook my head. "No, I don't." I said bluntly. I made up my mind about that dude the second he invaded my brain, nothing could convince me to let him take over my body.

Suddenly I heard a weird noise, it sounded like a bunch of twigs being scraped against the grass. Me and Spyro both looked at each other, neither of us sure of what to make of the sound. However it didn't take long for us to get our answers...

Suddenly we were surrounded on all sides by the wolf druids riding what could only be described as giant scorpions... okaaaay. How'd they find us?! I was panicking, no way could I afford to be taken by these clowns! I was on a ticking clock as it was I didn't need their help!

The scorpion riding wolves (there's a sentence I never thought I'd say. ) were lead by a much bigger wolf, he had the same hood and robe, sort of, his had no sleeves, he had two black gauntlets on his hands with purple cloth tied around them, a symbol on his chest that looked like Malefor's head, and black shoulder pads that looked like they were ripped right from WOW.

He removed his hood, revealing his fur was as black as night, with an "X" shaped scar on his snout, his eyes two yellow orbs, he stared right at me, a grin on his face. "I bet you thought you lost us at your home didn't you human?" He asked me as he rode right up to my face.

Spyro instantly got between me and the wolf. "Back off!" He barked as he took an aggressive stance.

The wolf gave Spyro a glare, "I shouldn't be surprised the heathen purple dragon would try to interfere with the dark master's rebirth..." The wolf growled, his sharp fangs showing his violent intent.

However Spyro was unfazed, he held his ground, making sure to keep the wolf from me. "I'd sooner die than allow Malefor to take over an innocent person's body!" Spyro hissed at the canine.

The wolf reached behind him, drawing a rather fancy looking sword and pointing it right at Spyro. "Is that so? Let us see if you're willing to live up to that!" He said before going for a downward slash. However before he could he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Kevin.

Kevin and the wolf wrestled on the ground for a bit until the wolf managed to throw Kevin off of him, but Kevin was quick to his feet. The wolf gave an angry glare at Kevin, "I'd rethink your actions if I were you human, you're vastly outnumbered, and we have no qualms with killing you." The wolf said, as if to emphasize his point several of his fellow druids surrounded Kevin, each with a sword of their own pointed in Kevin's direction, Kevin reluctantly put his hands in the air, never once losing his aggressive expression.

The wolf leader laughed as he approached Kevin. "At least you're smart enough to know when you're outmatched primate." He said before turning his attention towards me, Spyro still insistent on standing between the two of us. "Why do you resist our master human? You should be honored he chose you to inherit his glory." The wolf asked me.

Honored? For what? Having my body hijacked by an evil dragon voiced by Luke Skywalker?! Screw you! "Funny, I don't feel very honored." I said dryly.

The wolf growled in annoyance. "You should watch your tongue boy! For you are in no position to disrespect the Dark Master." He snarled at me.

One of the wolves then chimed in. "Brother Scorn, what should we do with the others?" He asked the leader wolf, Scorn I guess. You know, with a name like "Scorn", you're kinda per-disposed to be evil aren't you?

Scorn looked over to Kevin and Cynder, the other wolves having tied them up while he and I were talking. "We shall bring them with us, the master will need sacrifices when he is reborn." Scorn said with a sinister smirk.

"Over my dead body!" Spyro snarled before Scorn brought his blade up to Spyro's throat. "You should rethink your next move, for I may just grant you your wish." He warned. Spyro backed off reluctantly. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out." Spyro then whispered to me.

Soon enough the wolves restrained me and Spyro, the bastards even caught Sparx in a jar! And they dragged us off to god knows where. And everything was going **so **well up to now. I never thought this would be how my life ended, possessed by a dragon by way of crazy wolf cultists. Well at least it's an interesting death.

Me and Spyro were basically tied by the neck to one another, another rope tied to the tail of the wolf's scorpion as it dragged us along like dogs on a leash. "Dude, please tell me you have a plan..." I whispered to Spyro.

Spyro looked over to me. "Like I said, I'll figure it out, first I want to see where they're taking us." Spyro whispered to me. Uhh... why? It's not gonna be anywhere good! You know it's not! Why would you **ever** want to go where the crazy cultist wolves are taking you?!

I looked at Spyro in disbelief. "Why?! I sure don't!" I whisper-yelled at him. Spyro however seemed confident in his decision. "Because, I want to make sure they don't come after us again, and if I'm going to do that, it'd best be in a place where they're all gathered right?" Spyro asked me.

Dammit Spyro! Stop being right! Stop it right now! I don't wanna go to the evil cultist's lair! I just know I'm gonna find myself on an evil alter as several wolf druids chant nonsense at me and carve intricate symbols into my flesh! But he was right, we couldn't have these yahoos following us when we tried to escape, and what better place to waste the bastards than at their hideout? Man I hate my life right now, I really do.

I suddenly found myself getting progressively more light headed, Spyro noticed I was staggering. "Zane? You okay?" Spyro asked me, however before I could answer I passed out...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I soon found myself in the washed out colored temple once again, I had zero control over my actions again as well, you know, could Malefor had picked a worse time to show me his home movies? I could just picture my limp unconscious body being dragged across the forest floor. I was gonna wake up with all kinds of dirt and worms in my mouth wasn't I?<p>

As I pondered this I found myself face to face with a slightly older version of the red dragon that was bullying me last dream. "What are you even doing here Malefor? This dojo is for us real dragons to train ourselves to use our breath powers, and last I checked, purple wasn't an element." He sneered at me.

I scoffed at him. "Don't act so high and mighty Scorch, I saw you blow yourself up trying to shoot a fire ball yesterday." I mocked him, okay so now I know bully dragon's name, although "Scorch" was a bit on the nose wasn't it? I bet it took his parents six seconds to come up with that one.

Scorch didn't take my ribbing well though, as he shoved me back with his front right paw sending me back a bit. "You should be careful who you mess with Malefor! Because you might just get burned!" Scorch threatened me with a sh**eating grin on his face.

If Malefor wanted me to hate this guy, mission accomplished, man was this guy a jerk, he just had this aroma of arrogance to him, the kind that drove me up the wall when it irradiated off the jerks back in high school. I stood firm, undeterred by Scorch's threats, as I shoved the little jerk right back.

Scorch seemed quite surprised by this. "Well well, look who developed a backbone..." Scorch said mockingly. I then glared at the little jerk. "I developed a lot more than a backbone..." I said coldly.

Suddenly Scorch hit me hard with a right hook. Which of course Malefor let me feel because he's a jerk like that. Man you wouldn't think dragons could punch like that but you'd be wrong. I hit the temple floor, a little trickle of blood escaping my lips and dripping onto the stone floor. Suddenly I felt awash with anger as I locked eyes with Scorch. "Come on purple boy! You wanna fight? Let's fight!" He snarled before hitting me over and over again.

I suddenly felt a heat build up in my throat, soon enough a burst of fire erupted from my maw, Scorch yelping in surprise as he just barely dodged getting roasted alive right there. Everyone in the dojo stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. Scorch began to cower away from me. "Y..you can't breath fire! Y...you're not even a fire dragon! G...get away from me you freak!" He cried before scampering off.

I looked sadly away, my moment of confidence being washed away with bitter regret over nearly murdering someone and only making my outcast status ten times worse. Suddenly I saw a familiar dragon come up to me, it was Blazor, a look of astonishment upon his face. "Malefor... you... you breathed fire!" He said in complete shock.

I turned to him. "I.. I didn't mean to! He... he was hitting me... and I … I freaked out!" I tried to fumble for an excuse. But Blazor wasn't mad, no he was amazed!

"Malefor, come with me, we must tell the other guardians about this at once." Blazor told me, excitement clear upon his aged face. He lead me down the halls before everything went white again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Reality...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dark cave, I noticed that I was in some kind of throne or something, chained to it naturally, It was pretty high up to, a good twenty feet off the ground if I were to hazard a guess. I saw several of the wolves were chanting in front of it, while others were setting lit candles down in front of it. "What in the wide world of sports is going on here?!" I couldn't help but blurt out as I watched this weird crap unfold in front of me.<p>

"The ritual for your awakening." I heard a voice say.

I craned my head around to see Scorn standing next to the throne, It was then I noticed that my throne was on some kind of platform with a staircase leading up to it. However I'd ponder how I missed this later. "My.. my what?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted the answer.

Scorn looked at me. "Your awakening, my people have waited three years for our master to grace us with his presence. And now that time is upon us." Scorn said excitedly, not much unlike a child about to get that toy he always wanted.

Yeah, uh... no thanks, I'm sure you're real excited to see your master again there Dances with Wolves, but I'd rather not have Malefor take my body thank you very much. "Uhh... can't we talk about this?! I... I like my body!" I said, my voice cracked slightly with terror.

Scorn just shook his head. "I'm afraid not human, you should be excited, since you are the great Dark Master Malefor's chosen." He said. You keep saying this like it's some kind of reward or something. Like I had won the lottery or something. But having my body stolen by dragons is NOT something to be excited about! What is wrong with you people?!

I let Scorn know my feelings on that cavalcade of stupidity with the expression on my face. "Dude, what is WRONG with you people?! An evil dragon tries to destroy you and everyone else in the world and instead of hating him for it you worship him as some kind of god?! Dude you're making The Order from Silent Hill look sane!" I said indignantly.

Scorn gave me a stern look, I could tell just by his face I shouldn't have said that. "This world is diseased, and the great Malefor wishes to cleanse it of it's evil. You may think it insane, but that is because you do not yet understand. Malefor will rectify that soon child." Scorn said to me, I could tell he was trying his hardest not to slap the stuffing out of the nitwit in the throne that just dissed his religious beliefs.

I had no clue what to say at this point, these mutts were nuttier than a PayDay bar! And I was about to have a ritual preformed on me that may or may not cost me my immortal soul. God I hope Spyro makes good on that plan he promised me.

Scorn then motioned for the other cultists to silence themselves. "Brothers! Sisters! Today is the day we all have waited three long years for! The day our lord and master returns and cleanses this world of it's filth!" He shouted, the wolves all howled in excitement. Me trying my best not to have an anxiety attack. I have to say I never thought I'd be in a situation quite like this!

I felt that chill on the back of my neck again, great, just what I needed, a mental chit chat with Malefor just before these psycho furballs perform their ritual! _"These fools, it's amusing how mindlessly they worship me. They don't know that they only live as long as they are of use to me. I cannot wait to see the look on the cult leader's face as I slay his foolish followers."_ Malefor mused. Wow, Malefor is such a cold bastard he'd mindlessly slaughter the very guys who helped him get my body in the first place, what an ass.

I head Malefor laugh in my head. _"Don't tell me you actually feel sympathy for these creatures Zane? They who put you in this position in the first place. I figured you'd want me to put them out of their misery?"_ Malefor said. You know, I hate to agree with the villain here, but these guys were the reason I had Malefor in my brain in the first place, in fact, watching Malefor smash these nutballs like watermelons would be quite cathartic.

Suddenly Scorn turned to me, a crazed look in his eyes. "And now, our master RETURNS!" He said before clutching my head in his paws, his claws digging into my flesh. I could hear him chanting nonsense as he did this. I suddenly found it getting progressively harder to keep Malefor at bay. He wanted out, and he wanted out now! Oh crap... I can't fight him!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>This was insane! We were all strapped to the walls like paintings as we awaited our inevitable sacrifice to the dragon bastard who possessed my best friend! Spyro kept saying he'd figure this out, but I was beginning to think he was talking out of his purple ass! "So... how's that "plan" of yours coming along Spyro?" I asked sarcastically.<p>

Spyro just glared at me. "I know this is a bad situation Kevin, I don't need your attitude making it worse!" Spyro snapped at me. My attitude? Dude we're chained to a WALL! "F*** you man! We're about to be sacrificed by a crazy wolf cult to an evil dragon! I preserve the right to have an attitude!" I snapped back.

I then felt Cynder swing herself into my side. "Would both of you knock it off?! We can get out of this if we just keep our heads!" She chastised us. Did she not see where we were? We are SCREWED! Even if we somehow got out of these chains, there's a goddamn SWARM of cultists waiting outside to beat the pudding out of us on sight.

Suddenly I heard screaming echoing through the cave. Oh man, I hope that's the sound of someone rescuing us. But somehow I knew we weren't that lucky. "I think that's our cue." Spyro said before blowing his ice breath on my chains. Soon enough they shattered under my weight freeing me.

I looked at him, confused. "Don't just stand there! Get the keys and get us down!" Spyro ordered me. I craned my head over to see the keys hanging from what I think was a nail jutted in the wooden support beams of the cave. I snatched them and began to free the two dragons.

Soon enough both Spyro and Cynder were free. "Told you I had a plan." Spyro said cheekily before running off, Cynder following closely behind.

I groaned. "God I hate this universe." I said to myself before following them. The cave halls seemed to go on forever! However soon enough we found were Zane was being held and... oh wow...

The whole place was now a bloody mess! Several dead wolves laid sprawled all over the floor, Scorn cowering in the middle with Zane standing over him, a sinister grin on his face. "Lord Malefor! I... I don't understand! We helped you! Gave you a means to be reborn! Why have you forsaken us?!" He asked, oh crap, Malefor's in the driver's seat again isn't he?

Malefor laughed that same stomach turning cackle he sent my way back at the dragon temple. "And you did your job well, but I have no further use for you." He said coldly. He then noticed me standing there. "Ah, Kevin, how nice of you to join us." He said so sickly sweet it almost gave me a cavity.

I stood firm. "You have a funny way of treating your flunkies!" I commented, trying my hardest not to seem as scared as I really was.

Malefor tossed Scorn aside. "These fools are not of my employ, just foolish worshipers who to be quite honest I find quite annoying." Malefor said as he closed the distance between us. Spyro suddenly came out nowhere like a ninja and stood between me and Malefor. Cynder following soon after. "That's close enough Malefor!" Spyro barked.

Malefor laughed, "Can you fight me Spyro? You might hurt Zane after all. And we wouldn't want that, would we now?" Malefor taunted. Spyro growled in frustration. Malefor then suddenly hit Spyro with an earth shot sending him flying into the cave walls.

This was bad! Malefor was in control, and we couldn't fight him without hurting Zane! We are so screwed right now...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A wild CLIFFHANGER appears!**

**Will Kevin, Spyro, and Cynder be able to get Zane back? Or will Malefor take full control of our intrepid hero? Stay tuned!**


	7. The Monster Within

**Chapter 7: The Monster Within**

* * *

><p>Malefor made quick work of Cynder, tossing her aside like a toy before closing in on me. I tried to back away but soon found myself against the cave walls. The Dark Master had me cornered like a rat. "Come now Kevin, what happened to all that anger and bravado the last time we met? I thought you were going to kill me?" Malefor taunted me.<p>

That was before you slaughtered an entire cult singlehandedly! I'd rather not be splattered on the walls by my possessed best friend thank you. Malefor's smug grin was soon replaced by a serious glare. "Regardless, you're an unnecessary loose end. And need to be dealt with accordingly." Malefor then said, regarding me similarly as one would a cockroach.

He suddenly lunged at me like a jungle cat on it's prey. He hit me as hard as a linebacker causing me to hit the cave wall with a thud and collapse to the cave floor. I used my forearm to keep the dragon's head away from my neck as he snapped his jaws like an alligator. Man, I was up sh** creak without a paddle here! No way was I badass enough to take on the dark master myself. I was just some bootleg game enthusiast with the noodle arms to match! I could already feel my arm tiring from trying to keep the dragon that was once my roommate from literally taring my throat out.

Malefor then inhaled, my eyes widened, he was gonna use a breath attack on me! I had to get him off or else I'm gonna be extra crispy! However suddenly Spyro managed to ram him in the abdomen and knock him into the far wall. Saving my ass in the process.

Spyro then turned to me. "Kevin get out of here! It's not safe!" He ordered me. Is he serious?! My friend was forced to murder several cultists, and is still under the control of an evil dragon! And you expect me to run away like a scared little girl?

"F**k that!" I exclaimed. However Spyro was not one to give up on being a boy scout. He turned to Cynder. "Get him out of here! I'll keep Malefor busy!" Spyro told the black dragoness.

She nodded and turned in my direction. I tried to run but Cynder got me with her tail before I could. Her and that GODDAMN tail! Even in person she still manages to find a way to get me with it! She didn't give me time to so much as attempt to crawl away as she quickly scooped me up and flew me away. "Let me go! That's my friend back there!" I protested, trying in vain to wiggle my way out of her grip.

However Cynder was surprisingly strong for a dragon her size. "Yeah, and I don't want to have to explain to him how his best friend got himself killed because he's too stupid to realize when he should let us handle something!" She snapped back, what a bitch...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>With Kevin out of harm's way I could put all my focus on Malefor, I had to be careful not to hurt him too badly, Zane was still in there somewhere, but I also couldn't hold back too much, since Malefor was no pushover. Man, this was quite the conundrum wasn't it?<p>

Malefor got me with a paw strike to the face sending me back. "This is quite the problem isn't it Spyro? How can you possibly stop me without hurting poor Zane? You're concern for others has always been your greatest weakness." Malefor taunted me before swatting me with his tail sending me sliding across the cave floor. "You can't save him Spyro, sooner or later, his body will be mine." Malefor said as he pressed down on my side with his front paw.

However suddenly Malefor began to strain, "No!... you... you cannot resist... not now!" Malefor stained, he got off me and staggered backwards. "You certainly are... a persistent one.. aren't you Zane?" Said Malefor with a weak chuckle. Zane was fighting him! This was my chance! If I could make Malefor lose his concentration, Zane could overpower his influence and get control back!

I charged Malefor, horns first, catching him completely off guard and knocking him to the ground from the impact. Malefor glared at me. "A sneak attack! You're more like me than you know." Malefor commented before hitting me flush with an earth blast.

I tumbled backwards but managed to catch myself. I had to keep on him! I couldn't give Malefor time to focus on suppressing Zane. I charged right at him, tackling him and pinning him to a stalactite. Malefor let out a loud cackle. "How does it feel Spyro? Knowing you're about to fail someone who once looked upon you with admiration? His childhood hero unable to save him from the very monster he put down three years prior? I guess all heroes fall eventually." Malefor taunted me with a sickening laugh.

I growled in anger, "You bastard!" I snarled. Malefor only being amused by my anger. "What will he think of his icon when I finally take full control? What will Kevin think of you? He who failed to save his best friend from becoming a monster? Will he ever forgive you? Will you ever forgive yourself?" Malefor said.

I was enraged, Zane and Kevin were innocent people! They had nothing to do with any of this! He had no right to force this upon either of them! To drag them into a war that should have ended years ago! To rip them from their home just so Malefor could get his petty revenge on me and Cynder!

My anger kept building and building, I felt electricity spark and crackle from my body. How many people does Malefor have to hurt before it's enough?! Cynder, Ignitus, Zane, Kevin, the wolves, the apes, the dragons, when does it end?! Why must people suffer?!

My rage turned to a burst of electric fury, Malefor cried out as the electricity surged through his stolen body until it finally stopped and he fell limply to the ground.

It just then dawned on me what I had just done... in my anger I had forgotten that Zane was still in there, and I could have possibly just killed him! "Zane?! Zane you okay?!" I asked as I shook the unconcious human dragon. He weakly opened his eyes, a wash of relief flowing over me. "Wh... what have I done?" Zane asked in his normal voice, letting me know he was back in control.

However, he didn't seem too happy about it. "I let him do it..." He said sadly. I tilted me head, not sure what he meant by that. "Let him what?" I asked Zane, Zane couldn't bring himself to look me in the face.

He sobbed softly, tears trickling down his face. "I let him take control, I let him kill them! All of them! I... I hated them all so much... for putting me through this, I wanted them to pay! Their blood is on my hands... oh god! What have I done?!" Zane said breaking down.

I approached him, wrapping a comforting wing around him. "Zane, Malefor killed these creatures, not you." I told him.

Zane then looked sharply into my eyes "BUT I LET HIM DO IT! I didn't even try to stop him! I should have stopped him the second he killed the first wolf, but I didn't, I... I enjoyed it... I was laughing... what kind of sick bastard am I?!" Zane snapped.

I looked around at the dead wolves that littered the cave, part of me thought it was what the deserved for all they had done, but another part of me understood why this upset Zane as much as it did, they were still living creatures, possibly with families that cared about them. A life is a life, no matter how evil they may seem.

I looked back to Zane, "Zane, the fact you show regret proves you're not as sick as you think you are. Malefor never showed remorse when he claimed the lives of his victims. You're not a bad person Zane. Just another victim of Malefor's evil." I told him.

"Easy for you to say..." I heard a voice sound from behind me. I turned around to see Scorn limping towards us, pure anger clear in his eyes as he dragged his sword across the cave floor. "You didn't lose your people to this monster!" He yelled in anger. He then looked angrily towards Zane. "We worshiped you! Gave you a means to be reborn! And how do you repay us?! You slaughter us like cattle! Spill our blood just because you can! And made me watch you do it... I understand now why you were so hated and feared!" Scorn snarled.

I stood between him and Zane. "It wasn't Zane's fault! Malefor killed your people not him!" I shouted in Zane's defense. I wasn't going to let Zane take the blame for the atrocities Malefor committed! He was innocent!

Scorn just glared at me. "He allowed him to do it! He's just as guilty as the monster that dwells within him!" Scorn said, he then raised his blade high over his head. "My people deserve justice! And by the spirits of my people I will give it to them!" He added, tears running down his face.

Zane stayed silent, not even trying to defend himself. I couldn't let him do this! Zane didn't deserve to die for the crimes Malefor forced him to commit! It was wrong! I spread my wings wide, as I stood in Scorn's way. "Get out of the way purple dragon! I demand retribution!" Scorn yelled in anger.

But I refused to move. "No! I'm sorry about your people, I really am, but Zane doesn't deserve to pay for what Malefor made him do! And in his defense, you were the ones who put Malefor inside his mind in the first place! If Zane is guilty of killing your people, then so are you!" I said.

Scorn hesitated, letting my words sink in. He looked around at his dead followers, a look of horror and realization upon his face. He dropped the sword to the ground with a loud clang as he collapsed to his knees. "W... what have I done? My people... my family... I lead them all to their own destruction... I thought I knew, I thought we would find salvation in the great cleansing. That our deaths would have meaning, but I was so hideously wrong, my people, my family, all slaughtered viciously for nothing but to satisfy his twisted blood lust. I should have known, but I was too arrogant to see it until now." Scorn said, completely broken, despite all he had done to us, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He then looked to me, sorrow in his golden eyes. "Please... kill me... let me pay the final price for my arrogance. I deserve it." He pleaded. I just stood there, bewildered that he'd ask this of me. I wasn't going to, it wasn't my nature. "PLEASE! I beg of you! For what I have done to you all and my people I deserve no mercy! Kill me!" He begged me.

I shook my head. "I won't kill you. Enough people have died already." I said. Scorn looked at me with confusion and desperation. I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to die. The guilt of causing the deaths of his people too much for him to bear. I turned to Zane. "Come on, let's go." I told him, Zane silently agreed and we both left.

"NO! Come back! Please I beg you! You can't just leave me here! Please..." I heard Scorn beg me as we left, I payed him no mind. Enough blood has been spilled here, I refuse to spill any more.

We soon found Kevin and Cynder. Cynder running up to us the second she saw us. "Is everyone alright?" She asked me. I looked to Zane, who was staring sadly into the distance.

I sighed. "Zane's taking the slaughter of the cultists pretty hard. I keep telling him it's not his fault but he won't listen." I told Cynder.

Kevin then knelt down so that he was face level with Zane. "Zane? Dude come on, it'll be okay man." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. Zane just sobbed softly, we all then decided to leave the cave in silence, we all knew how important it was we got Malefor out of Zane's mind, so that something like this would never happen again..

However I then remembered something. "Sparx!" I said, realizing we had forgotten to get Sparx. We all then went to go look for my missing step brother. It probably would have taken forever if it wasn't for one thing... his mouth.

"Come back here you fuzzballs! Come and fight me like a real man!" Sparx threatened from a distance. I managed to follow his voice to where he was. And there he was, the jar sitting there on a rock as Sparx bounced uselessly against his glass prison.

I walked over to him, unable to stop myself from laughing. "Need some help there Sparx?" I asked him. The others soon came onto the scene.

Sparx gave me an indignant look. "About time you guys showed up! So where are the crazy cultists?" Sparx asked, I saw how uncomfortable Zane got when Sparx asked this. "Let's just say they won't be bothering us again anytime soon." I said awkwardly.

Sparx raised an eyebrow but I guess he figured he shouldn't ask. "Can you get me out of here?" He asked in defeat.

Kevin then approached. "Sure thing." He said with a sinister smirk. Before I could object, Kevin snatched the jar from it's place and suddenly threw it hard against the far wall, shattering it upon impact and freeing Sparx.

Sparx then flew up right in Kevin's face. "**That**... was **ucalled** for!" Sparx said with anger.

Kevin and Cynder both laughed. "Hey I got you out didn't I?" Kevin asked between howls of laughter. You know, you could have just unscrewed the lid right? Cynder then looked to Kevin. "Maybe we should have just left him in there?" She suggested, earning yet more laughter from Kevin.

Sparx wasn't amused. "Oh great, you two are bonding over my misery. That's just terrific!" Sparx said in annoyance. We all then left for the exit after that, there was nothing left in this cave for us anymore... and I'm sure we all would rather put this all behind us.


	8. The Lingering Doubt

**Chapter 8: The Lingering Doubt**

* * *

><p>I tried to stop thinking about it, but my mind refused to let it vanish from it. The horrified faces of those wolves as Malefor, <strong>I<strong> gleefully slaughtered them one by one. Spilling their blood with a manic glee, their death screams a symphony to my ears. I wasn't scared that Malefor made me kill them, I was scared that I **enjoyed** it. It terrified me, shocked me to my core.

Those people were dying in horrible agony, and I **liked** it. I was afraid, not of Malefor, but of myself. I was becoming the very monster that I fought to keep from taking me over.

We had settled into another camp, it was getting dark, I guess we had spent a lot longer in that cave than we thought. Another day winding down and we were no closer to finding The Chronicler than we were yesterday. I sat away from the group, I didn't want to be near them right now, not with the possibility of **him** coming back and attacking them again.

I seriously began to question if I wanted Malefor removed from me now, or if it was better if I just ended my life now. I feared the longer he remained within me, the more he would corrupt me, taint my soul with his evil. I had never once in my life felt so afraid, so alone, so powerless. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing in a mixture of fear and sadness.

I felt the cold tingle of Malefor coming forth, _"You're beginning to see it now aren't you Zane? How futile it is to fight me. Even if you do get me out of your body, will it be the same as I entered it? Or has my presence corrupted your soul beyond repair?"_ Malefor said. I refused to heed his words, I wasn't like him, I knew I wasn't. _"Come now Zane, don't lie to yourself, you loved to watch those fools die by my, OUR claw. Their pained screams as we struck them down, their red blood staining the walls of the cave like paint upon a canvas, it was nirvana to you, you're becoming more like me with every passing moment. Soon you may even allow me to take over willingly. Or perhaps we may even become... partners."_ Malefor said.

"Partners?" I questioned out loud. Not sure what he meant by the word. _"Indeed, we don't have to fight Zane, you don't have to vanish from existence all together, we can become partners, allies. __You may not be willing now, but give it time, and you'll see things my way." _Malefor said before vanishing.

I pondered his words, horrified by their meaning, I didn't believe him before, but now, after seeing what I saw in that cave, the ecstasy I felt as the wolves were killed, it was clear now he was corrupting me from the inside. I had to tell the others!

No... I can't, if they find out Malefor is corrupting my soul, they'll feel they have no choice but to kill me. Relax Zane, if we can get to The Chronicler soon, we can fix this. I just need to keep my head. "Hey man, why are you all the way over here alone?" I heard Kevin ask as he sat next to me.

I looked away from him. "I'm finding it harder and harder to trust myself lately." I answered him. Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What's **that** supposed to mean?" Kevin asked me.

I shook my head, he wouldn't understand, no one could. "Look, stop worrying about what happened back there, that wasn't your fault, and besides, they kinda had it coming. I mean they **were** willing to unleash Malefor on the world." Kevin pointed out. I remained silent, I knew he was just trying to help, but he didn't understand how hard it was to shake something like that. It was an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life...

* * *

><p>Man, that whole wolf slaughter thing really messed Zane up, I've never seen him like this before, so cold, so depressed. It was downright alien. I was beginning to worry Malefor was starting to win the battle for Zane's mind.<p>

And while I certainly wasn't shedding any tears for the crazy wolf cult, Zane was taking it pretty hard, and I could imagine how watching yourself do something that messed up could take it's tole on your mind. Hopefully when we found The Chronicler we can get him back to his old self. "Kevin, if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone right now." Zane said.

I would have refused, but I could see he needed time to sort himself out. So I granted his wish and left. I went back to the campfire where Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were waiting. Cynder looked in my direction as I sat down. "So? How's he doing?" She asked me, referring to Zane.

I looked back at Zane, who was just laying on the ground, staring sadly into the distance. "Not good, I've never seen him like this before. I hate to say it, but I'm starting to think Malefor is winning the mind battle." I admitted to them. I saw the sad looks on their faces as I broke this news to them.

However Spyro still seemed quite determined. "That just means we need to find The Chronicler sooner. I'm not giving up on him, not yet." Spyro said. I wasn't saying that! Dude, I was the guy who was ready to go toe to toe with the Ice Guardian over this okay!

However, Cynder didn't seem to think the same. "Spyro, I know you don't want to consider it, but I'm starting to wonder if we **can** save Zane at this point. I hate to say it, but I think it's time we started to consider a "plan b"." Cynder said.

Plan B? What's "Plan B"? If it was to kill Zane then screw that plan! "No way! We're seeing this through to the end! The plan doesn't change, we go to The Chronicler and get Malefor out of Zane. That's the plan, that's the **only** plan." I said sternly.

Cynder just gave me a disappointed look. "Kevin, I know you don't want to lose him, none of us do, but we can't rule it out." Cynder said. I wasn't listening, I refused to, we're saving Zane, I don't care **how** bad he gets! Everything would be fine when we got Malefor out of him! I knew it.

Spyro looked to Cynder. "Cynder has a point, but I'm not ready to even think about it until I know for sure he can't be saved. **That's** our plan." Spyro said, making it clear he wasn't going to change his mind either.

I reached into my bag and grabbed a water bottle, "This whole thing is just one big nightmare isn't it? I can't believe I played that goddamn game, I'm such an idiot! I should have known when I didn't remember ordering it that it was bad news." I said as I screwed the cap off and took a drink.

Spyro just shook his head. "You had no way of knowing this would happen Kevin. Don't blame yourself." Spyro told me, how could I not blame myself?! I was the moron that played the clearly sketchy game! If I had just thrown that stupid thing out the window none of this would be happening!

Spyro saw how upset I was at myself, moving in closer to me. "Kevin it's going to be alright, I promise you I'll do everything I can to help Zane get his body back." Spyro said, I put the water bottle down and curled up into a ball, sobbing slightly as everything that had happened over the past two days hit me all at once. How could I let this all happen?

I felt Spyro put a paw on my back, "He's going to be okay Kevin, I promise." Spyro said, a simple promise I didn't know he could really keep, but I hoped to god he could. For both me and Zane's sake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I had no clue how or when I fell asleep, but I did. And once again it was time for another foray into Malefor's tragic childhood. I saw that I was in the Guardian's chambers, in there stood three other dragons, naturally I had no clue who the hell they were. The first one was a female electric dragon, she bore a striking resemblance to Volteer, but her head was far more pointed, kinda like Cynder's almost, her horns were also far more sleek and sharp.<p>

The next one was a rather well built Ice Dragon, a far cry from the rather lanky Cyril, he was a cool ice blue with purple underbelly, his face looked like Sub-Zero had just hit him in the face with an ice blast as several icicle like appendages jutted out from his face.

And lastly we had the earth guardian, he was clearly the oldest of the four, as his face was quite wrinkled with age, however he was in amazing shape for an old dragon, as he still had a quite well defined muscle structure.

The Electric Guardian was the first to speak. "Preposterous, Malefor is no fire dragon, how could he possibly have used the element?" She asked Blazor, her voice dripping with skepticism.

Blazor looked down to me. "Show them." He told me in an encouraging tone. I walked over to the far corner so that they were out of range, and just blew, sure enough the blaze came racing from my mouth, astounding Blazor's fellow guardians as I did this. When I finally stopped I couldn't help but show my pride. The first time I had ever done anything right in my life.

The other dragons then looked to each other. "Perhaps he is just a fire dragon with purple scales?" The earth guardian theorized.

However, Blazor had a very different idea, I could see it on his face. "Or perhaps he could be the dragon the legends had foretold? The one legends say will bring a new era for our kind." Blazor said. Earning skeptical looks from the other dragons.

Especially the ice dragon, who seemed downright offended by this. "Preposterous! That's only a fairy tale! A MYTH! Surely Malefor is nothing more than a genetic defect!" He said, the irony of a dragon scoffing at fairy tales not being lost on me of course.

However Blazor seemed convinced I was this special dragon. "I know he is the one, I can feel it! Think about the timing, the apes have **just** begun to mount an offensive on us, we are on the brink of war! Malefor could be what we need to end this conflict before it begins!" Blazor said with clear excitement.

However the other dragons failed to share his enthusiasm. "The apes had been targeting us for years, it was inevitable they'd try a direct attack eventually, Blazor I know you care for Malefor, but I think you're a bit overzealous with this theory. The fabled Purple Dragon was capable of using all four elements according to legend, until Malefor can utilize but one other element, I cannot believe your theory." The earth guardian said. I saw the disappointment on Blazor's face as he let me out of the chambers.

I walked over to the outside balcony, looking over the other dragons as they went about their day. "I'll show them, I'll make Blazor proud and show them all at the same time! All I have to do is breath one more element..." I said to myself before everything went white, signifying the end of the dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I awoke to the morning sun, I smelt the familiar aroma of fish being cooked over a fire, I craned my head over to see Kevin was making breakfast as Cynder watched over. I approached them, Kevin giving me a warm smile as I came up to them. "Hey man, you feeling any better?" He asked me.<p>

Surprisingly, I was, I guess I just needed to sleep it off, "Yeah, I think so." I answered Kevin. He seemed kinda relieved to hear that. And so did Cynder surprisingly.

"Good, you had us worried there dude." Kevin said, truth be told I hated making them worry, but last night I just needed to be alone, but I was over that now, so it didn't matter, I just hoped I never got that feeling ever again.

However, I began to smell the unmistakeable smell of... "Uh Kevin... the fish is burning." Cynder pointed out, Kevin looked in horror as the fish he was cooking was burning away into a black charcoal crisp.

He quickly pulled the flaming fish away and uselessly blew at it trying in vain to put the fire out. "Oh for ancestors sake!" Cynder said before inhaling.

Kevin's eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing. "Wait... Cynder what are y-" He began before she let out her Wind breath which not only put the fire out, but sent the mess of charcoal that was once a fish right into Kevin's face.

I couldn't help but laugh as the burnt fish fell off Kevin's now quite angry face. "What the hell was that?!" Kevin yelled in anger. I don't know if I should tell him he has a bit of soot on his face.

Cynder took a break from laughing to give a response. "Hey, I put it out didn't I?" She said before going back to her hail of giggles.

Kevin picked up the burnt fish. "Aw man... it's completely ruined." Kevin said sadly. I couldn't disagree, it was kinda difficult to tell it was ever actually a fish it was so horribly burned. No way in hell anyone would willingly eat that. Kevin set it down on a nearby rock, brushing the charcoal off his hands onto his pajama pants he was still wearing for some reason. I guess he never thought to exchange them for regular pants. "Dammit, now what are we gonna eat?" Kevin asked.

We then noticed Spyro come waddling in, whistling the whole way as he seemingly had a bunch of fish trapped in a ball of ice he was pushing forward with his nose, all four of our jaws dropped so low they nearly touched the floor. Spyro looked at us. "What? I thought we could use a bit of extra food." Spyro said, clearly not getting the real reason why we were so shocked.

There had to be like, fifty fish in that ice ball at least! We all just gawked at him like he had three heads. However Kevin eventually managed to shake the cobwebs. "Dude, that's a LOT of fish!" Kevin said.

Spyro looked at the ice ball again, as if he didn't believe him. "It's not **that **much." Spyro said nonchalantly. Spyro then noticed the fish that Kevin had destroyed. "Yikes, what happened to that one?" Spyro asked.

Kevin just buried his face in his hands. "I don't wanna talk about it." He whined as he did this. Spyro blinked but he decided not to ask. He then approached me. "You feeling any better?" Spyro asked me.

I gave him a simple nod. "Yeah, I guess I just needed to sleep it off." I said to him, truthfully I wasn't 100% sure of that, but I didn't want them to worry about me any more than they already were.

Spyro seemed quite pleased by this. "That's good, don't worry, we'll have Malefor out of you in no time. A lot sooner than we thought actually!" Spyro said excitedly. We all looked at each other then back to Spyro, completely confused as to what he meant by that. Spyro saw this and decided to explain. "Well, while I was out flying over the ocean to get those fish, I happened upon something." Spyro said.

"The White Isle." He said, no... no way... he actually found it?! Oh god! Finally! Something goes RIGHT for once! "At least, I think it is, but it's quite far off, and neither Zane nor Kevin can fly, so we'll have to find another way to reach it." Spyro added.

Of course there was a catch, there was **always** a catch! Whatever, at least now we knew where we were going. We just needed a means to get there...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Looks like our heroes have finally found where the Chronicler is, but how will they traverse the waters in order to get there?**

**I tried to keep this chapter from getting too depressing by adding a bit of comedy at the end there, I don't want to make this into an emo melodrama after all...**


	9. A Village By the Sea

**Chapter 9: A Village By the Sea**

* * *

><p>Kevin wasted no time in coming up with a plan to reach the White Isle, although I had to at least somewhat question it, he wanted to try and make a raft. That was all well in good, but A) We had no supplies to make one and B) it'd probably take all day to make one that's even remotely sea worthy.<p>

But Kevin was anything if not determined, we all followed Spyro to the sea he had seen the White Isle in. He had said he had flown the whole way and thus had no idea what was in between where we were and said sea. Which of course didn't help much in making me feel any better.

"I'm telling you guys, it'll work!" Kevin said, still trying to sell us on his raft idea. However none of us were really all that confident that it would work. Who knows how long we'd be sailing for, hell even then Spyro wasn't 100% sure it was even The White Isle.

Cynder let out a groan. "Kevin, there's no way we could make a raft that could survive a voyage across the sea." She said. Kevin just huffed and crossed his arms like a bratty child.

I felt that all too familiar chill on the back of my neck, signifying that Malefor wanted to talk again. Oh great, what now? He sounded with a laugh. _"These fools don't even know how they're going to get you to the White Isle! That Kevin boy is going to get you killed someday."_ Malefor said.

You know, screw you Malefor, I'm sure we'll figure something out, eventually. _"You don't seem very confident in that Zane. I'm inside your head Zane, you can't hide things from me."_ Malefor pointed out. I just shook my head, the sooner I got you out of my brain the better. _"Keep telling yourself that."_ Malefor commented before vanishing.

However in my time being distracted by Malefor's riveting conversation the others had stopped suddenly, so suddenly I collided with Kevin's ass. "AH! Watch it man!" Kevin said as this happened.

I tried to move around them so I could see why they stopped but Spyro got in my way. "Hey! What gives?!" I asked.

Spyro turned to me. "Zane I think it's best you stay hidden right now." Spyro said to me. Uhh... may I ask why? However no soon did I ask this that I got my answer.

I managed to crane my head out from behind Spyro to see that we had happened upon some kind of... village? Yeah there was no mistaking it, this was a village. Several huts littered the area crafted from what appeared to be bamboo and banana leaves. What was this doing here? I don't remember a tropical village being in any of the games.

The group sorta huddled around me, trying to keep me out of view of whoever or rather, **what**ever occupied this village. But I knew it didn't matter who was here, they'd still want to beat me within an inch of my life if they saw me.

* * *

><p>Keeping Zane out of sight wasn't easy, but me, Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder all knew that if we didn't, the denizens of this little village would go kill crazy the second they laid eyes on Zane.<p>

However it seemed as though Zane wasn't the only one who had to worry about being jumped because suddenly out of nowhere a freaking lightening bolt was shot right in our path scaring the crap out of all five of us. Soon enough the attacker revealed himself as a yellow electric dragon, he had a black underbelly and horns, which resembled lightening bolts, his wing's black membranes were slightly tattered, and he looked a bit young, early to mid twenties if I were to hazard a guess.

He looked royally pissed too as he slowly approached us in an aggressive posture. "Don't move! Or your next step will be your last!" the dragon snarled. Of course I complied, not exactly wanting to be lit up like Times Square. Soon the dragon was flanked by two others.

One was a copper colored earth dragon with a stone gray underbelly, two horns that just looked like someone glued two sticks to his head, and two brown wings with gray wing membrane.

And the other was clearly a fire dragon, he was similar in size and build to Spyro, his mowhawk was slightly similar, however it was thicker in the front almost like a horn. His snout was also a bit rounder, almost like a beak. His underbelly was yellow as were his wing membranes, he looked kinda goofy standing next to the much bigger dragons in his company.

The earth dragon looked to the electric one. "What is that thing? The pink, skinny one." He asked him. Come on I'm not **that** skinny! The electric dragon scanned his eyes up and down my body before turning to his friend. "I have no clue, probably a leftover creation of the Dark Master." He replied giving me a death glare.

The little fire dragon then took an aggressive pose. "I say we kick their butts and get it over with!" He said showing the same vicious yet inadequacy energy one would expect from a chihuahua.

The electric dragon turned sharply to the little dragon. "Calm yourself Flame, we should find out what it is they want first before they strike." The electric dragon told him.

Hold the phone here, Flame? As in Flame from Spyro: A Hero's Tail? What the hell was **he** doing here? Was he in the Legend Series? I wouldn't know, I hadn't played them past A New Beginning but somehow I doubted it. What? were we gonna run into Moneybags next? God I hope not, I don't think I could keep myself from punching his daylights out for charging me stupid amounts of gems to cross a goddamn bridge.

Flame backed down, slightly annoyed. "You're no fun Surge." He grumbled. The electric dragon, Surge I guess, shook his head and turned in our direction. "State your business here strangers!" Surge barked at us.

Spyro stepped forward. "Relax, we're just passing through, we mean no harm to you or your village." Spyro said calmly.

Surge looked to his earth dragon buddy, then back to us. "I find that somewhat unlikely." Surge said.

Sparx suddenly flew right in Surge's face. "Okay zappy, do you **not** see who you're talking to here? This here, this is Spyro, the purple dragon of legend? The guy who's the only reason you're still standing here today? How's about a little respect huh?" He said.

Surge however wasn't too impressed with Spyro's resume. "Let's not forget it was also a purple dragon that put the world at risk to begin with." He pointed out.

However, Flame had moved around us and noticed something... "SURGE! They have Malefor with them!" He shouted. Aw come on! I knew I should have kept an eye on that little twerp!

Surge and his earth dragon buddy instantly gave us sharp looks. "What?!" the earth dragon hissed. Suddenly I heard Zane yelp and saw that Flame was dragging him by the tail out from behind us. Surge and the earth dragon looked at Zane with a mix of shock and anger. Surge then looked in our directions. "You bring the Dark Master to our village?! We should kill you all right now!" Surge snarled.

However Spyro stood his ground. "Calm down! That's not Malefor!" Spyro said. However, naturally none of them bought that for even a second.

Surge grabbed Zane by the back of the neck. "You must think me very thick purple dragon, I could never forget that face, no one could!" Surge said bitterly.

I stepped forward., no way was I going to let Raiden here flash fry my roommate! "Well, technically he is, he used to be a creature like me, but then Malefor possessed him and we need to get to The Chronicler to get Malefor out of him, it's all just one big mess." I explained.

Unfortunately this guy wasn't buying a word of it. "LIES! You're working with the dark master! Trying to wipe out an already crippled dragon race! Take them! I'll inform the village elder." Surge said, going off to bitch to the village elder and taking Zane along for the ride.

The earth dragon quickly trapped us in rocks so we couldn't get away. "Wait! This is a huge misunderstanding! Kevin's telling the truth! Please you have to understand!" Spyro pleaded.

However he only got a dragon bitch slap for a response. "I don't have to do anything traitor! You and your fellow heathens will face judgment for your crimes! May the ancestors judge you harshly!" The earth dragon snarled. We are so screwed aren't we?

* * *

><p>I tried to squirm free of Surge's grasp but it was clear he would sooner lop his arms off than let me go. "Come on man! I'm not Malefor I swear!" I tried to plead to him.<p>

He gave me a sharp look. "You can't fool me Malefor! I know who you are, and don't think that we will show you any mercy for what you've done to our kind!" Surge said, his voice dripping with his seething hatred of me.

Surge dragged me to a lone hut, he entered through the leaves serving as doors, and I was soon met with an older looking ice dragon. He looked bizarrely like an aged Cyril. Except his underbelly was a dark blue instead of Cyrl's purple. And his icicle beard was a lot longer. "Elder Glacius. Me and my fellow villagers have captured a group of dragons and one unknown creature escorting this into our village." Surge said tossing me unceremoniously in front of Glacius.

Glacius looked at me with pure rage. "It cannot be! The purple dragon sealed him away three years ago!" Glacius said in disbelief. I couldn't bring myself to say a single word. Too terrified of what was to become of me to even defend myself.

Surge stepped forward. "The purple dragon was with the group, or at least someone disguised as him. I had Tremor and Flame capture them as well." Surge explained.

Glacius looked down to me, examining me from head to toe, all the while I was trying not to piss myself in sheer terror. "How odd..." He commented.

Surge looked to the elder dragon in confusion. "What?" He asked.

Glacius didn't take his eyes off me, not even for a second. "He's showing fear, something the Dark Master never did. And his head spikes, they're so odd and misshapen. Almost like a mane." He elaborated.

"The odd creature they were with had tried to tell us that he was a friend of his that the dark master possessed. However I dismissed it as nonsense." Surge said to Glacius.

Glacius started to examine me closer after hearing this. I saw a bit of his anger melt away as this happened. He then looked me right in the eyes. "Is this true?" He asked me.

I stammered a bit, but I knew I had to answer if I was going to have any hope at all of avoiding getting killed. "Yes sir..." I replied.

Whatever rage Glacius had left was instantly gone following my response. "Very well then, I apologize for the misunderstanding." He said, really? He believed me? Just like that? Not that I'm complaining or anything but I could have sworn it'd take a bit more than that to prove my innocence.

Surge seemed to share my confusion, as he turned to Glacius, a look of anger and shock upon his face. "WHAT?! Elder Glacius have you gone mad?! How could this **not** be Malefor?! His face, his colors, his features, they all match perfectly!" Surge objected.

Glacius looked sternly to Surge. "SURGE! This is not Malefor, I know, I've encountered him many years ago, I could **never** forget that chilling voice of his, that cold, unfeeling demeanor. This dragon has neither. I understand why you're upset Surge, but we cannot punish this poor boy for the crimes of the demon that possesses him!" Glacius said.

Surge grumbled in frustration before leaving the hut. "You must forgive Surge child, he's still young and brash. Malefor had taken a lot for all of us." Glacius explained. "Perhaps you would care to tell me your true name young one?" He then asked me.

"Z...Zane." I said, still a bit uneasy. And also still a touch confused as to how he was so quick to believe I wasn't really Malefor. "H...how did you really know I wasn't Malefor?" I then asked.

Glacius sighed, "It was a long, long time ago Zane, I was but a hatchling at the time. It was in the later years of Malefor's first attacks before he was sealed away the first time. He was attacking the temple, trying to eliminate the hatchlings in his twisted crusade against the dragons. My parents fought valiantly to protect me, but he slew them with ease. I could never... ever forget that sinister laugh, that cold, unfeeling expression upon his face as he looked upon me. I only survived because the guardians were able to fight him off before he could finish his sinister goal. Those things young one, you never forget." Glacius said in a tone not unlike a war veteran describing his time on the battlefield.

I said nothing, what **could** I say? I couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for him at the time, staring into the face of death like that not ten seconds after he slew his parents like nothing. "I cannot imagine what it's like for you to have that... demon inside you Zane, doubtless you've seen his brutality first hand?" Glacius said.

I nodded. "I had been captured by The Order of Malefor, they tried to bring Malefor forth and... I... I had to watch as he used my body to tare them apart, it was like they weren't even living creatures to him, just things to kill." I said. Trying in vain to keep the image of that slaughter from creeping into my head.

Glacius looked upon me with sympathy. "He never sees his victims as people, just obstacles in his path, or tools to be manipulated." Glacius said. He then motioned for me to follow him out of the hut, which I did.

There was one other thing I wanted to know. "What is this place anyway?" I asked.

Glacius looked down to me. "When the war began to escalate, and dragons began dying by the thousands, I and a group of other dragons moved out here, away from the temple and the war that surrounded it. We found peace and safety here, plenty of fish in the ocean for us to eat, a river nearby for water to drink, and a thick jungle to keep the dark armies from finding us." Glacius explained.

You know, I never really thought about that when playing the games, the possibility of other dragons being out there. I couldn't blame these guys for turning tail when things went downhill. "How come you guys didn't go back after the war?" I asked.

Glacius sighed. "Because, many of the dragons here had lost faith in the guardians after the raid on the year of the dragon. Some even hate them for failing to protect their unborn children. Others such as Flame had been born here and know no other home. So we chose to stay here." Glacius explained.

I looked around the village, seeing the dragons all going about their day, the little dragons frolicking and playing, it made sense that they'd want to stay here where they were away from all the madness surrounding Warfang.

We soon happened upon Kevin and the others, all trapped in rocks with Tremor and Flame keeping guard. "Tremor, Flame, please release Zane's friends." Glacius ordered them.

Flame and Tremor both looked at the elder dragon like he had just told them to jump into a jet turbine. "But... Elder Glacius..." Tremor went to object.

However Glacius didn't let him finish. "Now Tremor!" He growled. Kevin then looked indignantly towards Tremor. "Yeah **Tremor**" He said mockingly. Tremor shot him a glare but complied with the elder dragon's orders.

Kevin brushed the bits of rock and dirt off his shirt and pants. "You know, you guys really know how to make a guy feel welcome." Kevin said sarcastically.

Glacius looked to Kevin. "I apologize for how you've been treated here young ones, but you must understand, we've had peace here for so long, and we wish to keep it that way." Glacius explained.

Spyro stepped forward before Kevin could make more snide comments. "We understand. But we really just want to get Malefor's spirit out of Zane's body." Spyro said.

Glacius gave Spyro a small nod. "I understand purple dragon, and I agree, no one should have to carry the soul of that heathen Malefor." Glacius said. No kidding.

Cynder then chimed in. "I hate to bother you but, we need a way to get to the White Isle so we can see the Chronicler, you wouldn't happen to have anything that could help us would you?" She asked.

Glacius gave a simple smile. "Not at the moment, however I'm sure the dragons of the village would be more than willing to help you if it means preventing Malefor from being reborn." Glacius said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Glacius was right, every dragon in the village was all too willing to help us kick Malefor out of my brain, Kevin's raft idea had come up once again and the dragons seemed to be all for it, everyone was knocking trees down left and right to help make our little raft. Although little may have been the wrong word as it was about the size of a full on boat. Why we would ever need that much raft I had no clue, but if it got us to The Chronicler then I wasn't going to complain.<p>

Even Surge was helping, however he still seemed to have a bit of animosity towards me left over as he'd occasionally shoot me a dirty look. What was he damage anyway? I got that he didn't like Malefor because, well let's be honest here, who does? But everyone else was still willing to be quite civil with me., except for him.

Hell even Flame was more kind towards me now, although his presence here continued to baffle Kevin, however I just shrugged it off and figured there were Legend versions of classic Spyro characters floating around out there and that we just never ran into any of them. Ember was here too apparently because Flame had mentioned her a few times in passing, I wondered if she was still that creepy stalker that followed Spyro everywhere or not. I hoped for Spyro's sake she wasn't.

Speaking of Spyro, he approached me, "How are you holding up?" He asked me. I thought about it as I watched everyone gathering the tree logs for our raft before coming up with a response. "About as well as you'd think., it's still taking a bit of concentration to keep Malefor from hijacking my body again." I confessed to him.

Spyro let out a sigh. "Don't worry, I have a good feeling about this, we'll get him out." Spyro said, he seemed so confident about that, a confidence I wished I could share with him, but I still had that lingering doubt that Malefor would somehow win the battle before we got there. Maybe I was just being a pessimist, or perhaps I didn't want to get my hopes too high in case things went south.

But I wasn't going to give up, if I was going to go down I was going down swinging. Malefor might win the battle, but I sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Don't you just love it when a plan comes together? But will it be enough to get them to The Chronicler in time to save Zane?**


	10. Flames and Embers

**Chapter 10: Flames and Embers**

* * *

><p>I knew my raft idea was a good one! Kevin Naton is always the man with the plan! Self congratulations aside, it was nice to finally have something go right for once. Too many times on this little adventure of ours did things blow up in our faces and it was refreshing to actually accomplish something this time.<p>

The dragons of the village were also pretty cool, they even offered to allow us to spend the night since work on the raft took far longer than we thought it would. And the day soon gave way to nightfall and everyone had decided to pick it up in the morning. I stayed outside and looked over our half finished raft. One of the dragons had suggested putting a sail on it so it could get us across the ocean better. The pole was up but we hadn't managed to find anything we could use for a sail. But I'm sure we would eventually.

I suddenly felt something tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was Flame, who's presence in this universe would never cease to baffle me. He had another dragon with him, a small pink dragoness, she had two yellow horns that sort of curved backwards making them hilariously worthless in a fight, a tiny little mowhawk running down her head, yellow underbelly, pink wings, and to top off the girlishness of this little dragon, not only did she have a heart shaped tail blade, but a golden choker around her neck complete with a red heart shaped pendant.

Sadly I knew exactly who this was, it was Ember, the Amy Rose of the Spyro series, (The crazy pink stalker chick that follows the hero around everywhere claiming they're "soulmates" or something). What do they want? "Hey... uh... urm..uhhhh..." Flame said trying to remember my name, this was a common thing with him, he could remember Spyro, Cynder, and even Zane's names fine, but for reasons that will forever remain unknown, couldn't remember mine if his life depended on it.

I gave him a dry, annoyed look. "Kevin." I said, earning an "Oh yeah, right." From Flame. Flame seemed, personality wise, pretty similar to Classic Spyro. He was cocky, full of himself, but well meaning and adventurous. "This is Ember, you may have heard me mention her?" Flame said introducing Ember. Yeah I called that one, but to be fair, she almost looked exactly like her Classic Series counterpart so any idiot could have made that assumption.

Ember gave me a bashful wave. "I told her you knew the Purple Dragon, and she'd like to meet him, you know where he is?" Flame asked me, how'd I know that was what this was about? I don't know if I should tell them, Spyro has enough to deal with without Ember following him around like a shadow. But at the same time, I didn't want to be mean.

Oh screw it! What harm could it do. "He's at the hut with Zane. Said he wanted to keep an eye on him in case you-know-who decides to start playing puppet master with Zane again." I told them. Flame thanked me and lead Ember to the hut Glacius had allowed us to spend the night in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>You know, I hadn't noticed it until now, but Spyro seems completely unwilling to let me out of his sight. Dude's been following me everywhere I go, I'm guessing he's just being cautious in case I get Malefor'd again, but when he tried to follow me when I was going to the <strong>bathroom,<strong> I think a line needed to be drawn.

Right now he was just laying in the far corner of the hut, watching me like a hawk. His face slightly illuminated by the lantern that sat on a little table in the corner. Man was it unnerving, I doubt he's _trying_ to be creepy, but that doesn't change the fact he kinda is. "Dude would you stop staring at me? You're making me nervous!" I said.

Spyro jumped when I said this, as if he had been staring into space the whole time. "Wha? Oh! Sorry... I guess I just zoned out." Spyro said, confirming my theory. Well, this just got awkward.

However suddenly we heard the leaves in the doorway swish, signifying someone had entered, me and Spyro turned to see it was Flame, who was in the company of a small pink dragoness, this had to be Ember, she looked _just_ like her. Well her heart pendant was more of a red gem in the shape of a heart instead of a gold lined locket like her classic counterpart's, but other than that minor detail it was downright exact. She instantly got skittish the second she saw Spyro, hiding behind Flame.

Spyro got up and approached the two. "Hey Flame, what are you doing here? And who's she?" Spyro asked, I could tell him, but I think that would just end up freaking Flame and Ember out.

Flame looked to Spyro. "Spyro, Zane, this is Ember, Ember this is Spyro, and Zane." Flame said introducing us. Ember squeaked a small "hi", refusing to come out from behind Flame.

Spyro and I looked at each other neither of us not really sure why they were here. Flame then decided to elaborate. "Ember's heard all kinds of stories about the Purple Dragon of Legend, it's been a dream of hers to meet you in person, so since you were here, I thought I'd introduce you two." Flame explained.

Spyro blinked before moving in closer, Ember cowering further behind Flame. "It's okay Ember, you don't need to be so nervous, I won't bite." Spyro said trying to get her to relax. She lowered her guard a little bit but she was still quite uneasy.

Flame grew a solemn look. "You'll have to forgive her, she's really shy around new people." Flame explained. Well I could see that, kind of a far cry from her classic counterpart, who was outgoing, loud, and unhealthily obsessed with Spyro.

Ember then looked right at me, and tapped Flame on the back. "Why does he look like M... Malefor?" She asked referring to me. I couldn't help but be saddened by this, I had basically become "That guy who looks like Malefor" in this village. And I can't lie, it was starting to get to me.

"Because Malefor's trying to steal his body, that's why we were building the raft so Spyro can take him to The Chronicler to get Malefor out of him." Flame explained to her.

Ember then gave me a sympathetic look. "That's awful. I hope you get him out soon." She said, this being the first complete sentence I had heard her say to someone other than Flame.

"Yeah, but I'm handling it the best I can. It's not easy since I have to concentrate on keeping him back from time to time." I explained, I doubted that made her feel much better, but I wasn't going to straight up lie to her either.

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, Malefor had already taken him over twice. I'm hoping we can get him to The Chronicler before he does it again." Spyro added. Him and me both, I don't want another pile of bodies on my conscience.

"**F**K!" **

_**CRASH!**_

All four of us turned our heads in the direction of the sound, the cursing was definitely from Kevin, he and I were the only ones here who dared use the "f" word, but what caused it was what I was worried about. We all rushed into the other room to see Kevin had somehow managed to trip over a sleeping Cynder and crash into one of the many little tables that littered the hut, crushing it under his weight.

Well Cynder may have been sleeping before but she certainly wasn't now. "Watch were you're going Kevin!" Cynder said with a slight snarl.

Kevin turned in anger towards Cynder. "Well excuse me for not being able to see the JET BLACK dragoness in the dark barely lit room!" Kevin snapped back as he picked himself up off the floor.

Suddenly Sparx came flying in. "What's with all the noise?! I'm tryin' to get some sleep here." Sparx whined until stopping cold when he saw the destroyed table. "Geeze Kevin, why don't you smash more things? I'm sure Glacius won't mind you wrecking the house he so kindly let us stay in." Sparx said sarcastically.

Kevin sprang up so fast it was like something out of a cartoon. "Me?! Why don't you tell the Mistress of Darkness over there to watch were she lays down so people won't trip over her?!" Kevin snapped back.

Cynder just huffed. "Not my fault you're as blind as a bat." She said snidely. Kevin just glared at her, I could tell he wanted to tell her off but couldn't think of anything.

Spyro decided to finally step in. "Okay okay, let's not fight guys." He said, Cynder just laid back down and Kevin crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

I could hear Flame snickering from behind me, something Kevin picked up on right away. "What's so funny?" Kevin asked bitterly.

Flame managed to answer between giggles "You have a piece of bamboo stuck to your butt." He said before bursting into a hail of childish giggles. Kevin looked behind him to see that a piece of the table he smashed had somehow stuck itself to his pajama pants making it look like he had just acquired a bamboo tail.

Kevin bitterly snatched it from it's place and tossed it aside. Flame looked to Spyro. "Well, we'll see ourselves out.. come on Ember." Flame said before he and Ember left the hut.

I walked over to Kevin, not able to keep myself from giggling. "You okay dude?" I asked him. "Nothing hurt but my pride." Kevin replied. I just hoped Glacius wouldn't mind that we wrecked one of his tables.

Spyro then chimed in. "I think it's time we all got some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Spyro said before going off to do just that. I couldn't disagree, however I had another reason to get some rest, I couldn't help but be curious as to where Malefor was going with the memories he was showing me. Part of me was reluctant to learn however, as I had a bad feeling it might lead me to getting completely taken over by Malefor, but that nagging little worry was overridden by my curiosity.

I waddled around until I found a suitable spot to sleep, curling up like a dog and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>That didn't take long, once again I found myself in Malefor's past. I noticed I was slightly older, mid-teens if I were to hazard a guess. I was staring at a tree I had recently frozen. I had spent countless months trying to make another element come forth, and I had done it! Now I knew that I was indeed that legendary dragon Blazor claimed I was!<p>

I was finally somebody important, not just that purple freak everyone had said I was in the past. Now, now I was someone who could make a difference! I excitedly raced to the dragon temple to tell Blazor of my new found power. I eventually managed to locate him.

The scene soon faded to white, making me thing the dream was over but it soon cut to the Guardian's chambers, I had just demonstrated my new ice abilities to the other guardians, a look of pure delight on Blazor's face.

The Ice Guardian was floored, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. "I... Impossible! No dragon can utilize more than one element! It's just not possible!" The Ice Guardian said.

Blazor turned to him, a look of confidence on his face. "Now do you believe me?" He asked with a triumphant smirk.

The other guardians looked to one another, whispering something that I couldn't quite make out. However soon they all agreed on something. The earth guardian spoke. "It seems that Blazor's theory was correct, Malefor is indeed the fabled purple dragon of legend. I never thought we would see the day... We will begin his training at once." He said.

I couldn't hold back my excitement. Finally, I had my chance to prove them all wrong, to be someone worth something for a change. It was the greatest feeling in the world... I saw how proud Blazor was of me, only adding to my excitement.

Soon everything faded into white, signifying the end of the dream and my call back to reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was a bit disappointed I hadn't learned diddly squat with that last dream that I hadn't already known. However I was sure it was building up to something. However what that was I had no clue.<p>

However I was pulled out of my thoughts when suddenly someone kicked me in the side. "GET UP HEDGEHOG HAIR!" I heard Kevin shout before I was kicked once more.

I sprang up. "Dude knock it off! I'm up! I'm UP!" I said, Kevin thankfully heeding my words.

Spyro then came into view. "The raft's done, and we kinda can't leave without you." Spyro said. Wait... the raft was done? But it was only half finished last night!

I looked up, confused at the two. "How long was I asleep?" I asked them. They both looked at each other, as if debating whether or not they wanted to answer.

Spyro however decided to answer. "It's mid afternoon." Spyro answered.

M... Mid afternoon?! I slept in?! "Dude! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I asked, why the hell would they let me sleep in?! We were on a ticking clock here!

Spyro got an embarrassed look, rubbing the back of his neck. "You'd been under a lot of stress lately, I figured you deserved to get some extra rest." Spyro confessed with an awkward chuckle.

So I followed Kevin and Spyro outside to get a good look at our raft. And My god, was it glorious... It was HUGE, about the size of a soccer field. And it had a huge sail on it made from various pieces of cloth sewn together. It wasn't much really, but if it got us to the White Isle I wasn't going to complain.

Sparx and Cynder were already on the raft waiting for us. "You guys coming or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Cynder asked us. I rolled my eyes and got onto the raft, Spyro following behind.

Kevin almost did too but he seemed to have remembered something. "Sh** my bag!" Kevin said before making a dash for his backpack. Oddly he seemed to struggle with it a bit, but I figured that was just because Kevin had packed so much crap in it that it was finally starting to catch up to him.

He hoisted it onto the raft and got on. Glacius approached us. "I wish you all luck on your voyage. May the ancestors guide you." He said before Pulse and Tremor pushed the make shift raft into the ocean. We all waved goodbye to the dragon village as it slowly left our view.

Kevin then laid against the sail pole, crossing his legs. "And now we just kick back, and wait for this bad boy to take us all the way to the White Isle." Kevin said, quite pleased with himself to put it kindly.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "You do know we have to steer this thing right?" Cynder pointed out motioning towards the little makeshift oar attached to the back that I assumed was for just that. But Kevin just waved it off. "Relax Cynder, what could possibly go wrong?" Kevin said.

Why did you say that Kevin? You NEVER say what could possibly go wrong! Because then something DOES! And as if on cue I had managed to notice out the corner of my eye that Kevin's bag was... moving?

"Uhh... Kevin... you're bag is moving." I said. At this point Spyro and Cynder had noticed this too. Kevin looked and saw it too, so we all approached the bag cautiously. Kevin slowly unzipped the backpack...

Well I didn't see this coming, it was Flame and Ember! They had somehow, someway managed to cram themselves inside Kevin's already hilariously overstuffed backpack. "Uhhh... hi?" Flame said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well it looks like we're that much closer to getting to the White Isle! But why have Flame and Ember stowed away in Kevin's backpack?**


	11. A Question of Trust

**Chapter 11: A Question of Trust**

* * *

><p>I just stood there, staring in disbelief at the two young dragons that for some twisted ass reason decided to come along with us on our incredibly dangerous journey! Are they tired of living? Do they just want to see if they could have the most epic and ridiculous death imaginable?! I have <strong>Malefor<strong> in my **brain**! Are you two insane?!

Ember looked absolutely terrified. "IT WAS HIS IDEA!" She suddenly shouted pointing a claw at Flame.

Flame gave Ember a glare. "Oh thanks!" He said sarcastically. The two scrambled to get out of the bag, seeing no point in hiding in it anymore.

I chanced a look at Spyro, he was absolutely livid. He looked so pissed I half expected steam to come out of his ears, well, if he _had_ ears. "What are you doing here?! Are you two out of your minds?!" Spyro snapped. I saw them shaking in their scales as Spyro unleashed his verbal assault.

Ember hid behind Flame. "F...Flame convinced me to come, he said it'd be our only chance at a real adventure!" Ember said.

But Spyro was having none of it. "You both need to go home! NOW! It's too dangerous for you two! I don't even like **Kevin** coming with us let alone you two!" Spyro said.

"Dude!" Kevin exclaimed in response to Spyro's comment. Cynder turned to Kevin. "Come on Kevin, you're about as useful in a fight as Sparx." She said. Kevin blinked. "Well screw you too!" He said.

However, for some insane reason, Flame stood his ground. "I'm not leaving! And you can't make me!" Flame said like the bratty child he was.

Oh dear, Spyro didn't take too kindly to that comment. He slowly walked up to Flame, his eyes full of rage. Oh man, I hope I'm not gonna have to pull Spyro off Flame later so we don't have a corpse on our hands.

Flame was trying to hide it, but I could tell he was absolutely terrified. He knew he couldn't take Spyro in a fight. But his ego was too big to swallow and he'd be damned if he'd ever show it. "I won't ask you again Flame, take Ember and go home. I don't want to risk either of you getting hurt if Malefor gets control of Zane again." Spyro said, trying his hardest to keep from choking Flame like he owed him money.

Ember tapped Flame on his shoulder. "M... maybe we should listen to him Flame." She suggested. However that would require Flame to admit he was wrong about something, so he of course refused.

I had to step in, Spyro was about ten seconds from sending Flame floating back home in an ice block! "Spyro it's useless, he's just gonna follow us anyway. Might as well make it easier to keep an eye on him." I pointed out, knowing that Flame wasn't one to give up and go home, hell he'd probably find some other stupid method of following us. At least here I'd know where he was so he couldn't get himself killed being a moron.

Spyro thought it over for a second. "Fine, but if things get hairy and I tell you to stay out of the way, you stay out of the way! Is that clear?" He said, finally relenting.

Flame nodded, just happy he got to tag along. Ember seemed a bit more relived, I guess she was just happy Spyro wasn't going to punt them all the way back to the village. I could tell Spyro still wasn't thrilled they were coming along for the ride, but I guess he agreed with me that if we didn't let them come then Flame would just find another means to follow us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tensions had eased between Flame and Spyro since we discovered them in Kevin's bag. I laid down at the edge of the raft just looking into my own reflection in the passing waters. Everyone else was bored to tears, I knew this because I could hear Kevin humming a song, something he always did when he had nothing to do.<p>

I was so close to being out of this mess, on the other side of this raft trip was my one way ticket to becoming human again and getting Malefor out of my brain once and for all.

I felt that chill in the back of my neck again, signaling that Malefor wanted to tell me my face was dumb or something equally as lame. _"Oh please Zane, such childish mocking is beneath me and you know it."_ Malefor said, yeah sure it was.

I don't know why he's so calm, I was seriously a boat ride away from kicking him out of my brain, you'd think he'd be begging me to literally jump ship. I heard Malefor laugh, you'd think I'd stop forgetting he can hear my thoughts eventually but nope. _"You're so certain The Chronicler can remove me from your subconscious before I take full control aren't you Mr. Andrews? However, what if it's not that simple? What if he sees it more fit to kill you on the spot? What then? Come now Zane who are you? Just some random human doomed to a meaningless existence just like the rest of your kind. It's so much simpler to kill you than to go through so much struggle for someone of such little significance as yourself."_ Malefor said, oh joy he was trying to demoralize me again. How many times do I have to prove your full of it before you get the message?

I heard Malefor laugh again. _"Tell me I'm wrong then Zane, tell me with the certainty you claim to have that The Chronicler won't see if more efficient to kill us both than to waste the effort of removing me from a worthless human he has little to no attachment to. Tell me that if you were in The Chronicler's position that you wouldn't take the easy route to save countless lives at the expense of one."_ Malefor challenged.

I... I can't... he has a point. Who the hell am I? Just some loser who works at an old video game store making minimum wage. What was I in comparison to all of dragon kind in the eyes of someone like The Chronicler? _"See... you see it now don't you Zane? These creatures you call "friends" are taking you to your own undoing. Who's to say they don't know this? Think about it, who are you to Spyro or Cynder? They barely know you or Kevin. Would it really break their hearts if you died? They say it would surely, but can you tell for certain they really mean it?"_ Malefor said.

No... that wasn't true! I trust Spyro and Cynder, Spyro promised me he'd get my body back! _"Oh he "promised" you did he? What is a promise but pretty words forming a trust that can easily be broken? He knows your time is running out, and he doesn't care at all. As long as I'm gone, what's it matter what becomes of you?"_ Malefor continued.

I didn't want to agree with him, but I couldn't come up with a logical reason I could use to refute his claims. Why would Spyro give a damn about me? Hell the only reason he ever agreed to help us in the first place was to keep Malefor from coming back. And I don't recall him ever saying anything in my defense when Cyril was calling for my hanging back at the temple! And Cynder, she didn't seem to care either, hell she made it abundantly clear how much she didn't like Kevin, who's to say she didn't think the same about me?

What the hell am I doing?! No way in hell they're gonna let me walk out of the White Isle with my head still attached! _"Yes you see it now! You can never trust a dragon Zane, they fool you with pretty words and empty promises, but then stab you in the back when it suits their needs."_ Malefor said before vanishing.

I heard someone approach me. "Zane? You okay?" Spyro asked. I slowly got up from my place. "I'm a complete idiot..." I said coldly.

I saw the confused look Spyro gave me. "What do you mean?" He asked. I looked sharply at him. "Why would the great Spyro bother to help some random loser like me, if it was just as easy to kill him and be done with it." I said.

Spyro was shocked at what I said. "Zane... what are you talking about? The Chronicler's going to get Malefor out of you, no ones killing anyone!" Spyro said.

I wasn't buying it anymore, I could see right threw him. He knew I was dead the second I set foot on The White Isle. "I'm done listening to your lies Spyro! You know the Chronicler's just going to kill me and be done with it! Hell I bet you're banking on it!" I accused him.

Spyro's confusing melted away into anger at my accusation. "That's ridiculous! Zane I want to help you! What would ever make you think I'd lie to you like that?!" He said.

I noticed we had the attention of everyone on the raft right now. But I didn't care, I wasn't going to let Spyro walk me to my own execution. "I can't believe I never saw it until now, you don't give a damn about me! You never did! None of you did! Just as long as Malefor is gone that's all that matters right?" I said.

I was done with this sharade. I wasn't going to die, not like that.

I don't know what the hell was up with Zane, I get he has a little distrust in the dragons, but this was so sudden. Zane was never this distrusting before, hell he was actually a bit gullible in fact.

Spyro wasn't liking what he was hearing, and you know what, neither was **I**! This was stupid! If Spyro wanted to waste Zane he'd of done it by now! "Zane it's not like that! You're my friend I wouldn't do that to you!" Spyro said in his defense.

But Zane wasn't convinced. "Oh! You're my "friend" now? Wasn't it not three days ago you had Kevin trapping me under his foot so you could slap me around? Give it up, I figured you out just own up to it." Zane said rather bitterly.

I got up. "Dude Zane, what the hell?!" I asked. This was so unlike him, so much so that if it wasn't for his voice being normal I would have sworn this was Malefor talking.

Zane looked at me. "You knew too didn't you?!" Zane accused me. I just shook my head, not sure what the hell I was hearing. Dude was out of his skull if he seriously thought I'd **ever** let these guys put him down like a sick dog.

Cynder seemed to have had enough of this and straight up dragon bitch slapped him. "That's enough! I can understand you having distrust in me and Spyro, but how could you ever think Kevin would do that to you?! What's wrong with you?!" Cynder scolded him.

Zane just shook it off. "He knew, Malefor, he tried to warn me that you guys were sending me to my death bed but I didn't listen to him, because **you** told me not to! How sad is it that I can trust the villain more than the people I **thought** were my friends?!" Zane said.

Okay, I see what's happening, Malefor's doing that villain thing were he's convinced him we aren't really his friends, and that the world is so cold and cruel and life is pain and all that other whiny garbage.

I grabbed Zane by the wings and slapped him silly. "Dude what the hell?! Don't listen to Malefor! He's an asshole! He's trying to **steal** your body!" I said, completely flabbergasted he'd **ever** listen to that badly auto-tuned jerkwad.

Zane just looked at me. "At least he was being honest about his intentions." Zane said bitterly, you know Zane, I'm about ten seconds from-

_**THWACK!**_

Whoa! Cynder just out of nowhere karate chopped Zane right on the back of his neck and knocked him out like a light. "DUDE!" I exclaimed, thinking this solution was a tad extreme.

Cynder looked at me. "He's losing the mind battle, if Malefor was able to turn him on us so easily it's not a good sign. If we're going to get Malefor out of him we can't afford to have him fighting us along the way and wasting valuble time." Cynder explained.

I looked at my unconscious friend. "But did you have to be so... rough?" I asked. She gave me a simple nod and walked off.

Spyro sat next to me. "It's not true, I do really want to help him get his body back. I thought... I though he trusted me?" Spyro said, upset about Zane's accusations.

I turned to him. "It's alright man, I know, once we get him to The Chronicler he'll see the truth." I said, Spyro took comfort in that, I just hoped that Zane would be a bit more... agreeable when he woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can't believe Cynder knocked me out! I knew it was her! Who else would be so... direct about it? It seemed that she knocked me right into another one of Malefor's memories. All the while I kept thinking to myself why I had suddenly stopped trusting Spyro, who by the way hadn't given me any real reason not to.<p>

However my thoughts to my **actual** life were interrupted by the sudden wave of exhaustion that washed over me. I was training with the Earth Guardian, who wasn't making it easy on me, every muscle in my body was begging me to stop moving. "Come on Malefor! The Apes grow in numbers and power while we wait for you to master your elements! Get up!" The earth guardian demanded.

I tried to get up but I was running on fumes and fell right back down. "NOW MALEFOR!" He demanded, popping a rock up against my chin with the force of an uppercut from a pro boxer.

Blazor came in and was horrified at what he saw. "Boldar! That's enough! He's exhausted and needs rest! Can't we wait until tomarrow to continue his earth training?" Blazor pleaded with the earth guardian.

"We are on the brink of war Blazor! We cannot afford to wait any longer than necessary. We don't know how much we may need him if things don't go in our favor! He must learn the elements, and he must learn them NOW!" Boldar insisted.

However Blazor was unwilling to back down. "Look at him Boldar! He can't even stand! He's no use to anyone if he's too tired to even walk! He's done for today." Blazor said before helping me up and escorting me out of the dojo.

"You can't baby him Blazor! Not with a war on the horizon!" Boldar called out as we left.

Blazor took me outside the temple, into the lush woods out back. "Forgive me Malefor, I never thought they would push you this hard." Blazor said to me as we laid down on the soft grass.

I turned to him. "It's not your fault, but I do need to learn Blazor." I pointed out. Knowing that I needed to master the elements and soon.

However it didn't seem Blazor felt the same. "Not like that! Even legendary dragons need to pace themselves young one. Boldar shouldn't be trying to push you like he is. Mastery should come at it's own pace, not at the pace of others." Blazor told me.

I suddenly broke down, why I had no clue, usually Malefor would give me little mental hints as to what was going on but didn't seem to want to this time. "Malefor? What's wrong?" Blazor asked along with me.

I looked at him with teary eyes. "I just... I want to make you proud Blazor." I said, Blazor gave me a warm, almost fatherly smile. "I **am** proud of you Malefor. You've come a long way from the lost little dragon you used to be. You don't have to push yourself beyond your limits just to get my approval." He told me.

"_He was like the father I never had. I trusted him more than any other dragon in Warfang. He was the first, and only dragon to show me any kindness"_ I heard Malefor's voice say suddenly.

Soon everything crumbled around me, the landscape turned into a war torn hell hole. _"But then that war came. The apes had blindsided us. I had mastered my elemental powers by then but it wasn't enough."_ He continued.

I looked around, noticing I wasn't Malefor anymore, I was human me again, weird, so I slowly moved through the ravaged dragon city to see Malefor fighting off several ape soldiers alongside Blazor. "They just keep coming!" Malefor said before shooting a fireball at a Dreadwing knocking it right out of the sky.

Blazor turned to Malefor. "Just keep on them Malefor, they have to run out of troops eventually." Blazor said taking his own shots at the apes.

However unbeknownst to either of them, a tower was giving way. It toppled over and began to fall right were they were standing. Blazor at the last second noticed this and pushed Malefor out of the way, the tower falling right ontop of the fire guardian. "BLAZOR!" Malefor called out before trying in vain to lift the tower off.

He then noticed the other guardians standing there. "HELP! Blazor! He's trapped!" Malefor pleaded, I was expecting them to go and help him, wouldn't you? I mean they were fellow guardians after all. But they didn't, they just stood there. "Wh.. What are you doing?! Help me!" Malefor pleaded.

Boldar stepped forward. "I'm sorry Malefor, but it's a hopeless effort, he's gone. We have bigger things to concern ourselves with than him right now. We cannot afford to lose our hold over Warfang to the apes..." Boldar said. Malefor's eyes widened in disbelief, that one of Blazor's friends would just declare him dead on the spot and act like it was just a scratch on their car.

They then all flew off to fight the other apes. Malefor uselessly trying to save his fallen master. "M...Malefor..." Blazor said weakly. Malefor then looked down at the elder dragon, his eyes filled with tears. "It's hopeless... I can... already feel it coming... the life leaving my body... don't... don't risk your own life for one so fleeting as mine." He said.

Malefor wasn't having any of it as he tried to lift the fallen structure. "NO! I won't leave you like they did! I WON'T!" Malefor said as he struggled to save Blazor, but I could tell from where I was that it was a hopeless effort as a pool of blood began to form from under Blazor.

Blazor grabbed Malefor's front leg. "Malefor... please... promise me... promise me that you'll change this world... end these horrible conflicts that... ravage this land... This world... it doesn't need another... warrior... it needs a savior... can you be that? A savior?" The dying dragon asked his pupil.

Malefor began to break down, "I... I'll try... but please! Don't die! Please!" Malefor pleaded. However it was too late... whatever life was in that dragon had left, Blazor was dead...

Malefor's voice sounded in my head again. "I did my best to honor my master's wishes..." He began before the scene changed to an older Malefor arguing with the guardians. "But my efforts were futile, the guardians were unwilling to make peace with the apes after they had ravaged the city, and the apes were just as unwilling to stop their attacks." Malefor explained.

The scene then changed to Malefor alone in a room, an angry look upon his face. "It was then that I realized there would never be peace, not as long as both dragons and apes existed. I would end the conflicts that ravaged our world by force." Malefor explained. "So I trained myself to my fullest potential, learning everything I could and then some." Malefor explained.

The scene then changed to Malefor being banished from Warfang. "However, those fools thought I lacked restraint, and banished me from the temple, claiming I had been consumed by the power I held. They who let my master DIE dared to accuse ME of evil!" Malefor explained, growing slightly angry.

It then cut to Malefor leading an army of apes. "I then realized it, we dragons were vile, selfish creatures, nothing but hideous beasts hidden behind a mask of wisdom and benevolence. Nothing but snakes looking to take one another down for our own selfish desires. They never wanted me to bring peace, I was just another weapon of destruction to them. So I turned on them, I went to their enemies the apes, and taught them how to harness the power of the spirit gems. I would honor my master's wishes through the very force they used to ravage our lands." Malefor said before everything vanished.

I soon found myself face to face with Malefor. "You see now Zane? Why I do what I do? The evil these dragons commit! The selfish creatures that dared call ME a villain, when they allowed their own friend! A brother in guardianship to perish for the sake of the power they held in Warfang! You humans are no different! You stab one another in the back for petty cash and other such things! You see now Zane?! You see why no one can be trusted? Because trust is but the trap these monsters use to get fulfill their selfish goals!" Malefor said to me.

I fell to my knees, not sure what to think anymore. "They betrayed me, and they'll betray you as well. Such is the nature of man and dragon alike. You're only worth anything to them as long as your useful to their ends. And when you outlive that usefulness? They stab you in the back and leave you for dead. You see now? This world will never know peace, neither mine nor your's. They will never allow it as long as war benefits them. Think about it..." Malefor said before everything went white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up on the raft. The gentle sound of the waves being the only thing to break the silence. I looked over to see Spyro was still there, watching me with a sad expression. "It's not true... I never wanted you to die Zane." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.<p>

I said nothing as I got up. Unsure how I really felt about Spyro at this point. I went to leave but Spyro stopped me. "Zane please, I want you to listen." Spyro said to me. So I stopped, figuring it was best to hear him out.

Spyro sat down and looked me in the eyes. "When you showed me those games, told me about how much you used to look up to me when you were little. I began to feel that I needed to live up to that. To be that hero you looked up to and save your body from Malefor." Spyro began.

"But over the time we'd spent traveling, everything we'd been through, you became something more than someone for me to save, you became a friend. When you said those things earlier... It hurt... I felt like I was failing you... I know that it's hard for you to trust me and Cynder, but I want you to know we all want you to get your body back so you can go home with Kevin and live your life the way you deserve to." Spyro explained, he was so solemn about it, I couldn't find it in me not to believe him, he sounded like he was speaking from the heart.

I regretted ever doubting him, how could I say those things? Here he was trying to be the hero I thought he was so many years ago, trying to be my friend, someone I could trust, and I crumpled it up and threw it in his face like the ungrateful asshole I was. "I'm sorry Spyro... I shouldn't have doubted you." I said.

Spyro gave me an honest smile. "It's alright Zane, it's been a rough few days for you. Just try not to forget who your friends are okay?" He said.

I nodded, I had a weird mix of feelings swirling in my head right now, everything I had learned today was making it so much harder to tell good from evil. Who was I really helping here? Was Malefor right about dragons and humans? Or was Spyro right? Hopefully, when I found The Chronicler, I'd have my answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I think I did a good job with Malefor's tragic back story, it could have been better admittedly, but I wanted to keep it from consuming the rest of the story too.**


	12. The White Isle

**Chapter 12: The White Isle**

* * *

><p>I think it's safe to say things had gotten quite, awkward, on the raft. After my little outburst of paranoia earlier everyone was keeping a cautious eye on me. Especially Cynder, who would occasionally give me a dirty look. Kevin had told me she wasn't too thrilled about the things I said before she knocked me out. Why exactly that was he didn't know, I mean outside of me, you know, calling her friends backstabbing snakes.<p>

Flame seemed to be the only one who wasn't really effected by my outburst, I guess that was just because he didn't know the situation too well and was just excited to be along for the ride. Ember regarded me with a bit of fear, but I was beginning to think that was normal for her.

Malefor surprisingly hadn't made any more efforts to turn me against my friends again. Despite me being very close to foiling his evil plans of taking my body. But I had a feeling I haven't seen the last of The Dark Master. Although, knowing what I knew about him now, I found it hard to blame him for hating dragon kind as much as he did, I mean, what those guardians did to Blazor was pretty underhanded. But I don't know if that justifies destroying all the things or not.

Spyro on the other hand, he hadn't said a peep since his little heart to heart with me when I woke up. I felt bad for the little guy, he just wanted to live up to the hero I built him up as when I was a kid and be a friend I could count on. I was so conflicted on how I felt about this whole thing, torn between two sides both with convincing arguments about man and dragon. I was hoping that The Chronicler could clear the air on this little issue.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I noticed Kevin sitting down next to me. I can't believe I had accused him of betraying me... The guy who kicked Kyle Parker off the monkey bars for stealing my Batman action figure in fifth grade, he had always been there for me when I needed him. "Kevin... I'm sorry about what I said earlier... I don't know what I was thinking accusing my best friend of sending me to my death." I said to him, hoping I could somehow salvage our friendship.

Kevin was silent for a moment, watching the waves pass by, he then looked over to me. "Don't worry about it dude, in your situation, it's only fair to expect you to have a little paranoia. Just try not to do it again okay?" Kevin said. I nodded.

It was a little relieving, being so close to getting to The Chronicler and ending this nightmare once and for all, how it would end though, remained to be seen. "Hey Zane, you okay?" Kevin asked me suddenly.

I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm okay, It's just... things are so confusing now... I don't know how to feel anymore." I confessed, if I could talk to anyone about this mess, Kevin was the best person I could find.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked me. So I explained to him everything Malefor had shown me in my dreams, the bullying, the training with the guardians, Blazor's death, and Malefor's fall to madness. Kevin just listened, taking it all in. "Damn dude, what assholes, letting their friend die like that was pretty cold." Kevin said about the circumstances surrounding Blazor's demise.

I couldn't disagree, it was so baffling how quickly they agreed to just leave Blazor trapped under that tower to die a slow and agonizing death. "If the dragons really are as bad as Malefor says they are, are we really doing the right thing by stopping him?" I asked Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What? You **want** Malefor to take your body?" He asked me with a teasing smirk. You know Kevin I was hoping you'd take this seriously.

"Well no, but... it's hard to say he isn't at least a little justified in his anger towards the dragons." I said, trying to get him to see why I was so conflicted on this subject.

But Kevin just shook his head. "So all dragons deserve to die because three assholes decided to give the finger to their dying buddy?" Kevin asked.

You know, he had a point, I don't think it was very fair to punish all of dragonkind, and mankind for that matter, for the crimes of three dragons who decided to flip on their jerk switches and ditch Blazor so they could keep their pretty castle. Every group of people has their jerks, that doesn't mean that people should have to suffer because of them.

Kevin got up. "You need to stop listening to that guy Zane, he's messing up that brain of yours, and we both know your brain is messed up enough on it's own." Kevin teased me. He just couldn't resist could he? Here I was trying to have a serious conversation with him, and he manages to squeeze a jab at my ego out of it. Why am I friends with him again?

After Kevin walked off I went back to watching the ocean. There was something calming about the open sea, something that made me feel more relaxed than I ever had since Malefor crowbared himself into my life. However my moment of tranquility was decimated by someone deciding to approach me. I could tell by her black scaled leg it was Cynder. "You and I need to talk." She said sternly.

I looked up at her. "About what?" I asked, I had a feeling I already knew the answer, but felt the need to ask anyway.

She gave me a stern look. "You know what. You had no right to say those things you said back there. And you know it." Cynder said rather bitterly.

I groaned as I got up, having already had this conversation with Spyro earlier and not really wanting to go over it yet again. "Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" I asked her.

Her face remained unchanged, staring daggers at me. "Sorry isn't good enough, not for me. Spyro's been killing himself over you since we left your home, and for you to go and say those things to him? I don't know **how** he was able to forgive you for that." Cynder snarled. Look Cynder, I already feel bad about it, why do you feel the need to make it worse?

Cynder's stern expression then loosened a bit, looking a bit more sympathetic now. "Look, I know what it's like to have _his_ influence inside you and having to live with the things he makes you do, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on us when we're just trying to help." Cynder lectured. "Whatever it is that Malefor's telling you, ignore it, all he cares about is taking your body so he can continue his plans. He doesn't care about you, not even a little, we do. You're a good person Zane, don't let Malefor take that from you too." She said before turning and walking off.

Great, now I felt like crap again, thanks Cynder. Why don't you kick me in the happy sack and tell me my face is stupid while you're at it?

"LAND HOOOOOO!" I heard Flame shout excitedly. I turned around and there it was, a simple island coming up fast, it had to be the White Isle... please god let it be the White Isle! I want to put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

The raft hit the island with a thud, we all got off the raft and onto the island, Kevin tying the raft to a rock so it wouldn't float away and leave us stranded in case we were on the wrong Island. However I had a good feeling we were in the right place. Spyro took a good look around, he had been to the White Isle before, so he'd know if we were in the right spot.

My hopes were lifted when Spyro seemed quite satisfied with what he saw. "This is it! We found the White Isle!" Spyro said, not even trying to hide his excitement. Oh man, finally! We made it and I still had control!

Spyro then lead us to where the Chronicler was supposed to be. He and Sparx being the only ones of the group who had ever actually been here before and thus knew where they were going.

However, suddenly I was beginning to feel progressively weaker and weaker as time moved on. I was beginning to find it more and more difficult to walk with every step I took. It was almost like someone was holding me back, trying to stop me from moving. I should have known Malefor wouldn't give up so easily. "NO! You will not be rid of me so easily!" Malfor forced me to say. He was fighting me for control again, far stronger than he had ever before.

Everyone stopped, realizing what was happening. Spyro looked to Kevin. "Kevin you're going to have to carry him, it looks like Malefor isn't going to make it easy for us." Spyro said, and with a nod Kevin rushed over to me and scooped me off the ground.

I was trying my hardest to keep Malefor back but he wasn't making it easy, he wanted control, and he wanted it right now! It took all of my concentration to maintain control of even a fraction of my body. I could tell how desperate he was to stop me. "Just hang in there Zane, we're almost there." Kevin said. Everyone had broken into a mad dash for The Chronicler's Temple.

* * *

><p>I should have known jerk face Malefor would try to take over Zane before we got to The Chronicler, he <strong>knew<strong> The Chronicler had the power to remove him from Zane, and he wasn't going to have any of it. It was hard to watch as Zane fought desperately to keep Malefor back. Zane looked up to me, the struggle clear as day on his face. "Y...You will release me human... or I will.. kill you!" Malefor threatened me. "Like hell, I won't... give you control!" Zane said turning away from me.

I was beginning to feel a bit uneasy holding Malefor/Zane. I knew full well I was on Malefor's sh**list. And if he got full control while in my arms he'd latch onto my throat in nothing flat. God dammit how far away is that Chronicler dude anyway?!

Mercifully we FINALLY reached the Chronicler's place, it was a huge temple, I would have been impressed if I wasn't holding the worst case of multiple personality disorder in history in my arms right now. The doors opened for us and we rushed in. "CHRONICLER?! CHRONICLER ARE YOU HERE?!" Spyro called out.

"Indeed I am young dragon." A voice boomed from the distance. We all turned to see a gray blue dragon walk in, he had some kind of weird navy blue cape/robe thing going on, complete with a chain thing with a crystal dangling from it, and a book holstered in the side like a gun. However Spyro seemed gobsmacked by what he was seeing. Why? I thought he knew this dude?

"I... Ignitus?" Spyro said in disbelief. Ig-who now? I thought this was The Chronicler? I'm confused.

However The artist formally known as Ignitus decided to clear things up for us. "Yes Spyro, I am the Chronicler of the new age, I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to wait for the right moment, and this moment... seems the most prudent." The Chronicler said looking over to me and Zane/Malefor.

Zane/Malefor looked sharply to the Chronicler. "You won't stop me Ignitus! This human's body is MINE! His will is stronger than I thought it was, but... I will break it... all the same." Malefor strained.

The Chronicler gave Zane/Malefor a stern look. "I think not Malefor. You had your chance and you failed, I will not allow you to take another innocent life in your mad crusade." The Chronicler said. He then looked to me. "Kevin, follow me, we're going to remove Malefor from Zane's body." The Chronicler told me.

So I followed him, trying my hardest to keep Malefor from squirming out of my arms and running off. "We're going to have to restrain him, Malefor isn't going to give up Zane willingly. And unfortunately this will take time." The Chronicler said.

Spyro dug into my backpack, removing an extra pair of t-shirts I had packed. "These will do." Spyro said. I handed Zane/Malefor to The Chronicler who pinned him to a table. I took the shirts and tied them around his waist so he couldn't escape.

But not through a lack of trying, Malefor/Zane was flailing around like a madman, trying desperately to escape. "NO! He's mine! MINE!" Malefor screamed like a petulant child. Wow this dude has problems. "How does it feel to be the helpless one Malefor? Not so fun from this angle is it?" I couldn't help but taunt him.

Malefor lashed out at me. "I'll grind your bones into DUST!" He threatened me. However suddenly his eyes glazed over and he collapsed limply onto the table.

I looked to The Chronicler. "The hell just happened?" I asked.

The Chronicler sighed. "The struggle within Zane's mind has caused both Malefor and Zane to lose their hold on his body. They've retreated into the darkest depths of Zane's subconscious. Not it is even more difficult to remove Malefor, unless Zane can regain his hold on his body." The Chronicler said. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy... it never is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Looks like we're gearing up for an epic MIND BATTLE! Who will win? Tune in next time to find out!**


	13. A Battle Of The Minds

**Chapter 13: A Battle of The Minds**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see myself in the same ruined Warfang I saw Blazor die in. I knew I was in my subconscious, but why here? "Because I find it fitting..." I heard said from behind me. I turned to see Malefor standing behind. I stood up, realizing I was in my human form again. "I was hoping we could have coexisted in your mind, but it appears that you are unwilling to cooperate, you leave me no choice, you need to be erased from this body." Malefor said before grabbing me in his claws.<p>

Malefor looked me right in the eyes, "This body is mine Zane, but do not fear, I promise to put it to good use." Malefor said before headbutting me, it was like being hit in the face with a cinder block, my head was spinning, I could barely move. Malefor kept on the offensive, not even giving me time to get up before slamming his mighty paw on my chest. I could feel myself giving out. "Give it up Zane! You can't hope to match my power! This body will be mine! And there is nothing you can do about it!" Malefor said tossing me into the air, causing me to collide with a building.

You wouldn't think you could beat up a consciousness, but apparently Malefor found a way. I was screwed, no way in hell Malefor was going to let me walk out of this. "DIE YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF EXISTENCE!" Malefor screamed before electrocuting me with his lightening breath. I cried out as the electricity surged through my body. I wasn't going to win this fight, it wasn't even close, dammit! I had come so close!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zane's state wasn't changing, and the Chronicler didn't seem to be confident. "He can win right? The fight for his body I mean?" I asked The Chronicler, however my heart sank when he shook his head. "Malefor is far too powerful, I fear this may be a battle Zane cannot win. We can only hope, and pray he can find a way to pull through." The Chronicler said sadly.<p>

Spyro didn't like that answer. "There has to be something we can do! I hate just sitting here doing nothing while Malefor kills Zane's spirit!" Spyro lashed out.

The Chronicler gave Spyro a stern look. "Spyro calm yourself! If there were any way we could help him we'd take it, but it appears this is a battle that Zane must fight alone." The Chronicler said.

I looked down at the lifeless body of my best friend, I can't believe I have to sit here and do nothing while Zane fights for his very existence. It felt so wrong, I felt so helpless, powerless, and small. Unable to have his back when he needed me the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I had somehow managed to lose Malefor in the ruined Warfang, I was beat to hell, and fading fast, Malefor wanted this body, and he wanted it bad. I could tell by how desperately he was trying to kill me. He legitimately thought that this body was his. I should know, he'd said it enough times. "Dammit, I'm fighting a battle I have no chance in hell of winning! What do I do? I can't... let him take my body! Not like this..." I said to myself.<p>

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD! FIGHT ME!" I heard Malefor scream. I was so screwed, I needed a goddamn miracle!

"_This is your mind Zane, he doesn't have as much power here as he thinks he does."_

What the hell was that? Another voice in my head? It definitely wasn't Malefor that much was obvious, I kinda recognized it but I couldn't quite place it.

"_The mind is a powerful thing Zane, use it against Malefor, and you will live to see tomorrow." _The voice said again. What was he getting at? Yeah it was my brain, but Malefor had just as much control over it as I did.

"_No he doesn't Zane, he only has control now because you're letting him intimidate you. Fear is a powerful force, and it is only through that fear that he is able to control your mind."_ The voice corrected me. So what? I had to take the power away? How?

"_Show him you are not afraid of him, the fear he creates is what gives him the power he holds. Only through conquering that fear, may you take the power you gave him back."_ The voice told me. Okay Mr. Voice guy, you're the boss...

I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself I wasn't afraid of him. Not an easy task considering he had not ten seconds ago beat me within an inch of my life. No no! Mustn't think like that! Must.. take the power back.

Malefor soon found me, a manic grin on his face. "At last, I can put you out of your misery once and for all! Do you have any last words before I erase you from my body?" Malefor said with a sickening smugness.

I looked him right in the eyes. "I take back every bit of power I gave you..." I said. Malefor flinched. "I want my body and life back." I added.

Malefor was floored, "You... what?!" He questioned. I saw him hesitating.

I turned my back to him. "You're nothing... you're sh**. I'm not afraid of you anymore." I said. Letting all of the fear and dread he had put in me fade away into nothing. I wasn't going to let Malefor take my body, he didn't deserve it. He can go rot for all I care.

"GUAGH!"

I turned to see Malefor collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath him. "I... Impossible! You can't! YOU CAN'T! This body is mine! I deserve it!" Malefor said.

"No Malefor... you don't." The voice from earlier said, and much clearer now than it had been.

Me and Malefor both turned to see... Blazor? The hell was **he** doing here? Isn't he kinda... ya know... dead? He looked down at his former student. "I expected better from you Malefor." He said.

Malefor was just as lost as I was. "B... Blazor?! But... how?! You died!" He said in complete shock.

"You should know a dragon never truly dies Malefor, his spirit goes on, I was no different, for years I watched to pervert my teachings, tormented thousands of innocents in your conquest, I stood back, because I knew it was Spyro's place to stop you not mine, but I couldn't stand by and let you do this Malefor, taking the body of an innocent creature for your own gain. Dragging two humans into a war they had no part in." Blazor said.

Malefor staggered towards his former master. "But why? I'm only... only trying to do what I promised to you! Why would you do this?!" He asked.

Blazor shook his head. "Not like this Malefor, you aren't the same dragon I left all those years ago, your power has corrupted you and blinded your vision. I wanted you to bring peace Malefor, but you only brought more destruction and suffering. I'm disappointed in you." Said Blazor, turning away from him.

Malefor was heartbroken, I could see it in his eyes, his former mentor's words cut through him like a knife. However he soon grew angry. "So... even you would betray me? The one I thought I was honoring with my efforts?! No... I won't have it! THIS BODY IS MINE OLD MAN! And I will take it! One way or another!" Malefor yelled before unleashing his Convexity Fury knocking both me and Blazor's spirit back.

I managed to catch myself at the last second, the scenery had changed to a void of some kind. I looked at Malefor to see he had completely lost his mind. I guess him realizing Blazor wasn't cool with his "blow up the world" plan had finally made him snap. Blazor looked to me. "Zane! This is your subconscious! You're in control! Think of something that you can use to defeat him!" Blazor told me.

Okay, something I can use to beat Malefor, crap... what do I use? Suddenly I noticed that I had a sword of some kind in my hands, I could magic up weapons now? Well it was **my** mind I guess. So it will do. " Alright Malefor! It's time you got evicted!" I said as I charged him. My dream sword ready to chop him into chunky salsa.

However Malefor was ready for me and smacked me back sending me tumbling across the ground. It was then that I noticed Blazor was gone, what he ditched me?! Aw come on! _"I apologize Zane, but this is your fight. You are the only one who can truly defeat Malefor here." _Blazor said in my head. Yeah that figured.

Me and Malefor clashed, my dream blade deflecting his elemental shots. Which he clearly wasn't aiming given the fact that a few of them didn't even come close to hitting me. _"He's lost his mind Zane, he isn't thinking. Use this to your advantage and finish him once and for all." _Blazor advised me.

I took a look at Malefor, he was right, all that intelligence and cunning in his eyes had vanished, replaced with a savage, animalistic look. He was running off pure instinct now. Malefor went for a wild tackle. I jumped over him, easily dodged, Blazor was right he wasn't thinking. Malefor continued to swing wildily like a feral animal, me dodging them easily.

"Just DIE!" He screamed. However I kept my composure, my lack of fear was keeping him weak, he had no power over me anymore, so I took my opportunity, and stuck him right through the chest. He grunted before staggering backward, the sword the embodiment of my will piercing his. I had won.

Malefor looked to me weakly. "Y...you son of a bitch... I shouldn't have... underestimated you... your will was far stronger than... I had anticipated... but mark my words boy... I will cleanse this world and yours... perhaps not through you... but through another... and when I do... you and Spyro will both be... my first victims..." Malefor said before fizzling away.

Blazor appeared behind me. "There's one thing I don't get, why did you help me?" I asked him. Blazor paused for a moment, before replying. "Someone needed to show you the way Zane, to help you defeat the monster I had a hand in creating." Blazor said with a hint of regret.

He looked to me. "The Malefor I knew died with me, it breaks my heart to see him like this, twisted by his lust for power. However he still exists within your mind, but he is weakened now, you must return to the world of the living Zane, so that your friends can remove him." He told me. Suddenly a door of light appeared in front of me. Which I walked through.

"Live well young human, you've earned it." Blazor told me before everything went white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality...<strong>_

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, I saw that Kevin, The Chronicler, and Spyro were all staring over me. "Zane? Is that you or Malefor?" Kevin asked.<p>

I chuckled. "It's me Kevin, but you might want to hurry and get Malefor out of me before he recovers." I said. I saw everyone awash with relief. The Chronicler then moved his paws over my chest. Suddenly I felt a horrible screeching agony as Malefor was quite literally ripped out of me. However it was over as soon as it began because he was out of me, I saw a small ball of purple energy floating in The Chronicler's paws. "I need something to put this in." He said.

Kevin reached into his bag and took out the bootleg disk that started it all. The Chronicler snatched it from his hands and placed Malefor back inside. Suddenly I felt the horrible screaming agony of my body twisting and warping back into it's original form. Soon enough it was over and I was human again.

And naked... that's nice. I looked over my own hand, it was so weird being human again. But I can't say I'd miss my Malefor form much. "Welcome back dude, need some pants?" Kevin said throwing me a pair of pajama pants he had packed. I wasted no time in putting them on.

I saw Spyro give me a warm smile "Nice to meet the real you." Spyro said with a small chuckle. The rest of the gang came forward. All glad to see me back to my old self again. And so was I, no more Malefor messing with my brain. No more people wanting me dead because I look like the most hated dragon in the realms. It was over at last. I still couldn't believe it.

Kevin suddenly gave me a bro hug. "Glad to have you back man." He said, not able to hide how overjoyed he was. "Good to be back." I replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>I looked at my reflection inside the disk, the disk that started it all. I knew what I was going to do with it. And I wouldn't miss the damn thing a single bit. I tossed it like a frisbee into the sea and watched it sink to the bottom of the ocean where it would never hurt anyone again. Spyro walked up next to me. "I told you you'd get your body back Zane." He said.<p>

I looked over to him. "Yeah... I couldn't have done it without your help." I said. Spyro rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. "Well I couldn't just leave you with Malefor in your body." Spyro said.

Kevin suddenly came onto the scene. "That's the last bootleg I EVER play! I swear!" Kevin said, I knew he'd go back on that later on, bootlegs were an addiction of his. One that wouldn't be broken so easily.

However, one question remained. "Kevin... how the hell are we gonna get home?" I asked him. Kevin froze, neither of us had ever thought of it until now. But it was an important question, how the hell were we gonna get our apartment back were it belonged?

Kevin facepalmed. "F***! I didn't think of that!" Kevin said in annoyance. Well how do you like that? We get Malefor out of my body, only to be stranded in the dragon realms! I should have known better than to think it'd be over so easily.

"Oh don't you worry about that young ones. I can get you two home. You just need to get back to your apartment." The Chronicler sounded from behind us. Well wasn't that convenient?

Flame suddenly hopped in front of us. "Alright! Let's go home!" He said with his usual enthusiasm. This was going to be a loooong trip wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well it seems as though Malefor is trapped in the bottom of the ocean, and all that's left is the voyage home.**


	14. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 14: All's Well That Ends Well**

* * *

><p>Explaining Flame and Ember's disappearance from the village was an awkward conversation to put it nicely, but no harm was done so the village was pretty cool with it, I guess they were just glad we returned them home in one piece. The walk back home was a long one, but I didn't mind, it was nice to actually spend time with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx without worrying about losing my body for a change.<p>

They wanted to take us back to Warfang first, to let the Guardians know that everything had worked out just fine. Kevin was looking forward to rubbing it in Cyril's face. Because he was petty like that. Some things still didn't make sense to me, like how and why Blazor got into my brain. Or why he felt I was worth helping. But I wasn't complaining, without him I probably would have lost that fight pretty badly.

Kevin looked over to me. "It weird being a human again?" He asked me, noticing how difficult it was for me to keep my balance on two legs.

I turned to him. "Yeah, but I'll get used to it again." I said. I was just glad that I got to keep my soul and Malefor was trapped in a disk in the bottom of the ocean. Where hopefully, he wouldn't be able to bother anyone ever again. Knock on wood.

We soon arrived at Warfang. Of course everyone gave us weird looks like we had three heads, but at least I didn't have to worry about them jumping me anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at The Temple...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, Zane was able to extract Malefor from his subconscious through sheer force of will? My, how very impressive, fascinating, incredible-" Volteer began, going off on his famous 'how many different words meaning the same thing can I shoot off before someone stops me?' thing.<p>

And sure enough, someone did. "Dude... we get it." Kevin said rolling his eyes. Volteer stopping dead in his tracks. The guardians were quite impressed that a squishy human like me was able to match wills with The Dark Master himself. Especially Terrador, who thought for sure my spirit would break like a kit-kat if Malefor tried hard enough.

To be honest, I even amazed myself on how I was able to get out of that mess. Blazor only helped me realize I had been fueling him with my fear the whole time. The rest was all me, not bad for an 18 year old game store cashier. "So, how do Zane and Kevin plan on returning home?" Terrador asked Spyro.

"The Chronicler is taking care of that, we just need to get them to their home so he can put it back where it belongs." Spyro explained. He seemed kinda sad saying that, like he really didn't want us to go.

Terrador picked up on this almost instantly. "I see you've grown quite close to our human friends young dragon." Terrador commented.

Spyro looked up at me, then back ot Terrador. "Yeah, I have, but... I understand that their place is in their own world." Spyro said.

Terrador nodded in agreement. "Indeed, I'm sure that neither you nor they will be able to forget one another anytime soon." Terrador said with a slight smirk. Understatement of the century, this was an incident I'd **never** forget. How could I? I got to meet one of my favorite video game characters, AND almost lost my body to Malefor, this was something that'd stay with me for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to find our humorously misplaced apartment, the Chronicler was right there, waiting for us. "It took you five long enough." The Chronicler commented with a smile. Me and Kevin walked over to the front door of our apartment.<p>

However I stopped, and knelt down in front of Spyro. "Thanks Spyro, for everything." I said. Spyro blushed, "It was nothing, just try to stay out of trouble okay?" He said. I nodded and patted him on the head. "You really were the hero I thought you were." I said to him before going to leave.

Spyro gave me a surprised look. But it gave way to a happy smile just as quickly. Me and Kevin waved goodbye to the three before we entered the building, and shut the door on this little adventure of ours. The second the door closed we felt the apartment rumble and shake just like it did when this whole thing began.

Once it stopped me and Kevin stood there for a moment before I chanced a peek out the window, and one look was all I needed to find out we were back home as I saw the street that was supposed to be outside it right were we had left it. "Well, that was surely something that happened." Kevin commented.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, happy it was all over, sure it was great to meet Spyro the Dragon in the flesh, but I would definitely NOT miss Malefor, at all. I don't think I'll ever be able to touch Dawn of the Dragon again after this. Just seeing him would bring on a tinge in my stomach. "Hey, get dressed, I say we've earned a little trip to that Chinese place down the street, my treat." Kevin said going off to change, you know what? Chinese food sounded really good right now.

I went into my room, noticing my games were still on the floor from me showing them to Spyro when he was here. Truth be told my interest in Spyro had been waning before all this began, but now, now I'd think I'd appreciate the little purple dragon a lot more, I basically owed him my life now. "Hey hedgehog hair! Hurry up!" I heard Kevin call from outside my room. I shook my head as I changed out of Kevin's PJ pants and into my actual clothes.

I guess what I really learned during this whole mess was that I could always depend on friends to be there for me when I need them. If Kevin hadn't literally dragged me to Spyro I probably would have never gotten Malefor out of me. I guess I owed Kevin too come to think of it. He stuck through it with me to the end when most people would just cut their losses and ran. And I'd always appreciate that.

Malefor was wrong about humans and dragons, some were selfish jerks sure, but there were just as many who'd be there for you no matter what. I guess his true downfall was that he only saw the negative aspects of man and dragonkind. He never bothered to see the other side, and it cost him when he had no one to turn to in the end. But I did, I had a lot of people in my corner, friends to stick by me no matter how bad it got.

"Come on Zane, before I'm old and decrepit!" Kevin called out again, I shook my head with a small laugh, yeah, Kevin was one of a kind, that was for sure... I left the room, closing it with a soft click, better than I was before my adventure... and more grateful for all I had...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And BOOM! Four in a row! I'm on FIRE! I have to be honest, I'm glad I changed my mind on giving this one up, yeah I still liked Remember Me more, but this wasn't too bad either. It may be a while before I start another story, through lack of ideas mostly. I do have a list of story concepts on my profile, if you're curious you can take a gander. Suggestions, while completely optional, would be quite appreciated.**

**Thanks for bothering to read through my weird story, I know it sounds really corny, but it really means a lot to me that there are people out there that find my work worth reading. Thanks a lot for taking the time to read this.**

**I should also thank my brother IIBiohazardousII for letting me use his OC Kevin Naton for this story.**

**Maybe next time I can actually make a story that breaks 14 chapters... knock on wood.**

**Until then kids, EXCELSIOR! *Hops in a Tardis and vanishes***


End file.
